Thing's a Mama Don't Know
by KSmitty
Summary: Haley hears a conversation between Jamie and Chuck about events that took place well after the accident that she didn't know about. One thing is for sure this Mama is anything but happy with the newly discovered news.
1. Chapter 1

**Haley hears a conversation between Jamie and Chuck about events that took place well after the accident that she didn't know about. One thing is for sure this Mama is anything but happy with the newly discovered news.**

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Haley stood in the kitchen cleaning everything she could. She was angry and cleaning normally helped her when she got this angry but not today. She couldn't believe the things she heard out of Jamie's mouth today about his and Nathans recent activities that she had been left in the dark about.

_Flashback to 1Hr Before:_

_After having fed and put Lydia down for a nap she was going to check on Jaime and Chuck. They where in Jamies room playing some Xbox game Nathan had gotten Jaime to dodge the sex talk. She giggled to herself as she remembered Nathan saying "make war not love babe." She was just about to turn the corner and go into jamie's room when she heard him and Chuck talking about the accident. _

_Chuck had been really hurt in the accident but luckily was better now. Brooke and Jaime had been left at the scene when Lauren left with Madison and Chuck in order to get Chuck some much needed help. _

_Jamie then started talking about how scared he had been trapped in the car with his aunt Brooke._

_Chuck then asked "have they ever found who was responsible for hitting the car into to river?" _

_Haley knew about Professor Kellerman having resigned and taken blame but what Haley heard next infuriated her to her core._

_Jaime responded to Chuck "yeah but they got the wrong person. Professor Kellerman didn't have anything to do with the accident he took the fall for his son Ian so my dad would sign him and he could live out his dream to play pro baseball." Jaime then looked at Chuck and said "I will tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone. My mom doesn't even know this." Chuck nodded and said "whatever man I got your back what's the secret." Jamie took a deep breath "When my dad first found the car he thought it was his professors so he took me to class with him one day and we confronted him in the middle of his class. He asked for us to leave and for my dad to come back later and speak with him. My dad spoke with him and he claimed to have had nothing to do with that accident and that he didn't drink anymore but, then the next day he resigned from the college._

_A few days later my dad had just signed Ian they where going to have a drink to celebrate. Well Ian ordered the same type of alcohol my dad had found in the car. So the next day my dad, Clay, and Julian confronted him about it on the bridge where the accident took place. Words where exchanged, Julian expressed his feelings and Ian said he didn't have a choice and that my dad and Clay should have been happy because they dodged a bullet. My dad told me Clay then tackled him off the bridge into the water when he started to walk away. More words where exchanged as he was getting out of the water Ian fired Clay and my dad as his agents. Julian then having had enough tackled back into the water and held him under a few times asking him if he liked how it felt the feeling of drowning. Then Julian let him go and told him he wasn't worth it. My dad then walked up to help him up but punched him and told him to enjoy his walk home. They left him on the bank of the river." _

_Chuck listened to Jaime finish the story in silence. Just as Chuck was about to comment Haley stepped around the corner in pure anger "James Lucas Scott! Chuck I am sorry but, I just heard everything my son said. Could you please go home? He and I have a lot to talk about." Chuck cringed looking back to Jaime saying "see you later dude, You're hosed." Jamie just hung his head and said goodbye without looking up. Chuck then stood up and ran out of the room. _

_Haley waited for Jaime to look up but for some reason he wouldn't look at her. She finally took a step forward and said "Jaime why didn't you or your father tell me?" Jamie still looking at the ground just shrugs is shoulders. He then looks up at his mom and says "dad told me too. He said he didn't want you that have anymore unnecessary stress on you while you where pregnant and about have the baby."_

_Haley then muttered something to Jamie about him being grounded for going a long with his fathers lie. She then excused herself after she took her sons cell phone._

_End Flashback_

Haley didn't know what she was going to say to Nathan. She tried to call him on his cell to get him to come home early so they can talk about this. But, he wasn't answering his cell phone. He must be in a call or meeting with a potential client. She would just have to wait until he got home. However the longer she waited the angrier she seemed to get and that is never a good thing.

Just as she finished putting the cupboards back together she was about to start on the drawers when she finally heard the garage doors opening.

Nathan was finally home and it was time for a talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan was finally home he was excited because it was the weekend and he would get to spend it with his family. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Haley this morning because he had left before she woke up. She had pre set the coffee to auto brew and left him a note telling him to have a wonderful day and that she loved him. It amazed him still how things with her always seemed to get better and better. They still did the little things with each other held hands, went on dates, those kinds of things. So now with flowers in hand, his thank you for this morning's already made coffee he was climbing out of the Range Rover to head inside.

He made his way from the garage to the house. Once he reached the house he placed the flowers behind his back as he walked in. He heard noise coming from the kitchen so he slowly made his way down the hall. He looked up to see the counter full of kitchen drawers. He knew automatically something was up. She only did this kind of cleaning when something was bothering her or was angry. He giggled as a memory ran through his head of a phone conversation he had with Haley while she was cleaning the drawers once. _He was in Charleston at the time just getting out of practice when she called and she was upset because Principal Rimkis didn't want her to publish Sam's paper in the schools news paper. It was, publish it and you're fired or don't publish it and stay. Haley published the paper anyway because she felt it was the right thing to do. He found it amusing that he was able to call out what she was doing without even seeing her._

However what Nathan didn't know is that Haley had gone to check on Lydia and was now standing right behind him and could see the flowers which he held behind his back. Of course they where purple wild flowers. She would have melted into his arms if she hadn't been so pissed off at him for keeping secrets from her again. She felt herself calming down a little that was until she seen him looking in the kitchen and giggling. All of the anger came back to the surface and she couldn't stop herself before the words came out.

"What's so funny and who are the flowers for?" she stated as she watched as he jumped a little then tense up as he turned to face her. They had been married for so long now that she knew he tensed because of her tone. She wasn't in a good mood and she wasn't about to hide that she was because of his secret keeping.

Nathan jumped in surprise because she had in fact scared him. He wasn't expecting her to be behind him and as what she said processed he also noticed the tone. She was angry for a reason. He turned and noticed her standing there with her hands on her hips with her eye brows raised. When he looked into her eyes they held nothing but rage; however he couldn't understand one emotion swimming in her brown eyes for it flashed once and was gone. Realizing he hadn't responded he said "Hey, Hales I was just laughing at a memory. Here I got these flowers for you as a thank you for making me coffee this morning. I loved that it was ready when I got up. Thank you" Then he closed the distance between the two of them holding out the flowers and coming in for a kiss. However he was met with a cheek and not lips.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he stepped back.

Haley had already started walking into the kitchen. She might be angry with him right now but she did love the flowers so she was going to put them in water.

"What's wrong?" she responded in a sarcastic tone as she made it to the sink. "Let me tell you what is wrong Nathan, Jamie was hanging out with Chuck today"

Before Haley could finish Nathan cut her off "oh no! Did he break something, or mess himself again?" Nathan asked coming to stand on the other side of the kitchen island.

"What, no" Haley said "what happen is I overheard a conversation between him and Jamie today and was quite shocked of the information I learned or rather the "Big Secret" I was left out on." Haley finished making air quotes.

"Well what did you hear Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I know what you have been hiding from me Nathan!" Haley screamed at him. "I now know the truth about what happen with Professor Kellerman and Ian and the fact that I had to hear it from Jamie just makes it worse. After the nanny Carrie fiasco we promised that we wouldn't hide anything anymore that we would be honest with each other." Haley finished with anger, her eyes starting to tear up at the memory of the troubles they had a few years ago that almost ended there marriage.

Nathan felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He wasn't trying to keep her in the dark. She had been through so much in such a short time and she was pregnant with Lydia so he wanted to wait to tell her. He was actually going to tell her this weekend. He hadn't had the chance since Lydia had been born because he hadn't been home much. Between school and scouting for clients he spent very little time at home. He was going to tell her before at the hospital but Brooke and Quinn convinced him not to because of the fact that she was about to have the baby and they didn't think she could deal with the extra stress giving the fact she was still trying to get over her moms death and almost losing Quinn and Clay.

"Hales I promise I wasn't keeping it from you it's just…" that's all he got to say before Haley cut him off

"You where keeping it from me Nathan!" "You didn't tell me anything. I had to find out from a conversation that I shouldn't have heard."

"Will you let me explain!" Nathan stated raising his voice to try and get her to dial down.

"Explain oh yeah now you want to explain. Explain what that you are a liar!" Haley stated getting into his face.

"What? No! I didn't lie. I was going to tell you it's just so much was going on when it happen…" Nathan was cut off by Haley's cell phone ringing from the counter. She didn't budge to answer it she just kept looking at him and waited for it to stop. When it did she looked back to him so he could continue.

Nathan took a breath and then started "look I promise I was going to tell you, I was going to tell you this weekend and I was actually going to tell you when it happen but…" The house phone started ringing cutting him off again. "Damn it!" he shouted in frustration as he started to walk over to the phone. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID "WHAT!" he screamed into the receiver.

Haley rolled her eyes as he answered the phone. She was flustered that was for sure but she wouldn't have taken it out on who ever it was on the other line like he was. She was sure he was just flustered because she had caught him lying again.

"Oh Nate nice to talk to you too!" Brooke answered after having placed the phone back on her ear. "I will be lucky if I don't lose hearing in that ear now Nate. Look I know it's late but I am still at the café is Haley there?" Brooke asked.

Nathan grumbled something then responded with "hang on." He walked over back to where Haley was standing and held the phone out to her. "Hales it's Brooke, she's at the café and wants to talk to you."

Haley took the phone while covering the receiver with one hand she pointed to Nathan and stated "we aren't done here. I will be a few minutes on the phone with Brooke and then we will continue to talk."

Nathan nodded as Haley put the receiver to her ear and started talking with a fake cheery voice. "Hey, Brooke what's up?"

"Hales I just wanted to ask if you would switch with me. Can you come in tomorrow morning and open the café. I just got a call from my Obgyn and they want me to come in tomorrow morning for my first ultra sound. If you open tomorrow I can come in and close."

Haley smiled "sure Brooke that's not a problem. See you tomorrow and I want to see pictures."

"Thanks Hales good luck with Mr. Grumpy pants. Geez you shouldn't let him answer the phone like that." Brooke chuckled

"Okay see you tomorrow Brooke." With that Haley hung up the phone placing it down on the counter.

She waited a moment and turned to Nathan. "Brooke needs me to open the café in the morning she had to reschedule a doctor's appointment so I am going to open and she will close."

"Okay" Nathan said. He then started again. "Look I know you are angry with me but Hales I promise I was going to tell you…" Haley broke in "so you keep saying. But, what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me when it happen? Oh but wait you didn't tell me about the nanny Carrie thing either I walked in on that and got the front row show of you two getting out of the shower together. God just when I got comfortable thinking we where telling each other everything this happens and it makes me wonder what else are you hiding Nathan?" she finished with her arms crossed over her chest standing right in front of him. She watched the emotions play across his face she seen as his face softened then turned to sadness and quickly settled into down right angry.

Nathan was shaking with anger and didn't nothing to hide his frustration and he lost his temper "God damn it will you let me finish a fucking sentence and stop throwing accusations out! Why, do you feel the need to bring up that crazy bitch! I didn't do anything with her and you know that." He said while pointing a finger in her face.

She slapped his hand out of her face and got right back in his face "don't you dare swear at me Nathan! I have taken a lot from you over the years but I will not do lying and having you scream profane language at me with the kids in the house."

Nathan matched her glare for hostile glare "well if you would fucking listen to me instead of cutting me off every two God Damn seconds! What I am trying to say is that I was going to tell you when it happen it's just that you already had been through so much with your mom, then Quinn being shot, and you being pregnant on top of that I didn't want to add anymore stress. After the altercation on the bridge…"

With the bridge fight being brought up her hand came up and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back more shocked that she had actually hit him. He grabbed the side of his face and held it. "What the hell did you hit me for Hales?" it literally felt like his cheek was on fire. She was pissed and he knew it. She never liked fighting in fact she hated it and since that's almost what left him paralyzed a few years back he understood that.

"I can't believe you, Julian, and Clay did that! Cornering Ian like that you could have gotten hurt or ended up back in a wheel chair and Clay could have gotten himself killed." Haley said "do Brooke and Quinn know about this?" Haley asked raising her voice again.

"Well, Haley if you would have let me finish talking I would have told you that they do know. In fact they are the ones who told me to wait to tell you, and I was going to tell you this weekend."

Haley stood there with her arms across her chest "how am I supposed to believe you Nathan? You lied again after we said we wouldn't lie anymore."

Nathan was getting tired and he didn't want to fight anymore. "Look hales you can believe me or not but if you want the truth try talking to your sister and Brooke." he stated as he started walking back towards the front door. Haley started walking after him "where are you going Nathan? We aren't finished!"

Nathan spun around to face her, his facial expression firm. "Yes we are! I don't want to get slapped again and we can start talking again after we both have clamed down."

"But where are you going?" Haley asked starting to tear up at the thought of him leaving.

Nathan couldn't take her post pregnancy hormones anymore and he snapped his jackass button had been triggered. "Why should I tell you?" he said as he opened the door. "It's not like you would believe me anyway. You think I am a liar remember, you don't trust me." He looked at her watching her heart break at his words but his where already broken his broke the moment she actually said those words. He was so angry with her at the moment that her pain didn't matter so with one last look at her he said "Don't wait up!" with that he slammed the door shut and was gone.

Haley stood there looking at the door with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want him to leave. He was hardly ever home as it was but Lydia's cry broke through on the baby monitor she would have to tend to Lydia and wait for Nathan to come home.

Meanwhile Jamie looked on from the shadows in tears as well as he watched his father walk out. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault. If only he had checked to make sure his mom wasn't around before telling Chuck this would have never happen.

Authors Note: Okay here is chapter two i will update again as soon as i can. The "if" in life is about to get a little harder for me. my mom is having hip replacement surgery so i will be taking care of her and working. however i promise to start working on a new chapter as soon as i can and get it posted when i am happy with it. So what do you think so far? do you like it? hate it? think i should delete it? let me know in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan felt like a jackass hedidn't mean anything that he said. Sure he wanted space but he wasn't leaving the house. It was the first time he had actually been home in weeks and he wasn't about to leave his family. He loved them all more than anything and it was the only true thing he had. He just didn't want him and Haley screaming at each other. So he was just walking around the outside of the house. It had been years since they have had a fight this big. Sure they still argued and had minor disagreements but nothing this big. Nothing that constituted a walk out or a slap to the face in fact that actually still hurt. He was sure her hand print was there because it sure burned like it.

He walked around the house and near the garden he started to walk towards the basketball court he had built. He wanted to shoot around a little it helped him think. As he got to the court something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to find Jamie sitting on the ground under a large tree near the court. As he looked he seen that Jamie was crying and seeing his tear stained face broke Nathans heart. Nathan ran over to Jamie and scooped him up into his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Nathan asked as he swiped the tear tracks off Jamie's face.

Jamie trying to catch his breath hiccupped and looked at his dad with sadness in his eyes

"It's my fault dad. I shouldn't have told Chuck. You and mom are fighting again like before. I seen her slap you. I'm so sorry." Jamie sobbed out in between hiccups.

Nathan felt bad it wasn't Jamie's fault. It was his he never should have kept that from Haley in the first place. He knew that but Quinn and Brooke talked him into waiting because they felt she didn't need the extra stress. He knew better but went along with it because Haley was still getting over her depression from losing her mother, the shooting, and then almost losing Jamie in that accident he just didn't want to take the chance of her falling back into her depression.

"Jamie this is not your fault okay! I am not mad at you. I should have told your mom myself and I didn't." Nathan finished hugging Jaime again.

"But dad…" Jamie started but was cut off by Nathan

"Jamie it's not your fault. I'm not mad. I love you. Now what do you say to a game of horse?" Nathan finished with a hopeful smile.

This is why Jamie loved his dad he could be having the worst day and he just washes all his worries away. With a small smile Jaime nods yes.

They begin to play laughing and joking with each other.

Haley was in the house tending to Lydia. She gave Lydia a bath after she woke up from her nap and was now getting her bottle ready. She couldn't stop thinking about Nathan's walk out. She knew she overreacted a little but she couldn't help it her hormones are still out of whack. She still couldn't get over the fact that she slapped Nathan he didn't deserve that. She knew he was telling the truth she could see it in his eyes. She wondered where he was. She was definitely going to have to have a talk with Brooke and Quinn. As she finished getting Lydia's bottle ready she heard a basketball bouncing and happen to look out towards the court. She smiled as she seen that Nathan hadn't actually left the house and that he was in the backyard playing with Jamie. The old Nathan would have left without a second thought. He had changed there was no questioning that.

She walked over to Lydia who she left within vision distance sitting in her swing.

"Here baby girl." Haley said as she picked her up and started feeding her, her bottle. She walked back over to the window and watched the two men she loved most in her life continue to play basketball. From where she was standing it looked like Jaime was winning because of the huge smile that was on his face. She noticed as Nathan missed another shot which was unlike him as he did this he watched Jamie giggle hysterically.

She then turned and walked with Lydia in her arms into the living room and sat on the couch. She waited until Lydia finished her bottle and then after burping her they played for a while. Haley turned the TV on and was watching some sappy chick flick while she rocked Lydia to sleep.

After playing a few games of horse both Nathan and Jamie where coming inside. It was getting pretty late and they still hadn't had dinner so they had ordered a pizza while outside and where coming in now because it was due to arrive anytime now.

"Jamie you go wash up and I will wait for the pizza." Nathan said as he reached for his wallet. "I am going to wait on the porch. Come join me when you are ready."

"Okay dad!" with that Jamie took off running to get ready.

Nathan wanted to look for Haley but he didn't want to take the chance in case she was still angry he didn't want to fight so he quickly stepped out onto the porch and took a seat on the front steps waiting for the pizza delivery guy to show.

A few minutes later Jamie walked outside to find his dad sitting on the porch. "Hey! Are you hiding from mom?" Jamie asked with a small smile know that his father already was.

"guilty" Nathan said with a chuckle. "I just don't want to fight with her again and most certainly don't want to be on the wrong side of that slap again."

Jamie nodded "yeah I saw the slap. I can also still see the hand mark you might want to put ice on that later dad."

"I will. So… did you see your mom?" Nathan asked

"Yes. She is watching TV with a sleeping Lydia in her arms. I couldn't tell but it kind of looks like she's crying."

That news made Nathan feel, 100 times worse then he already did. He hated it when he was the cause of her crying. Just as he was about to respond the pizza guy came rolling up on his scooter. The pizza guy got off his scooter walked over and handed Nathan the pizza and bread stick box. Okay that will be 15 dollars even. Nathan pulled out his wallet and handed the guy a 20. "You're all set man thanks and have a good night."

"Alright J-man lets eat some pizza." Nathan said as he held the door so Jaime could walk in, in front of him. As they made it to the kitchen Nathan put the food down on the counter and turned to grab plates and napkins. "Jamie let mom know that we got dinner please." Nathan said over his shoulder. "Sure thing daddy" Jaime said as he raced off to tell Haley.

"Mama, daddy wanted me to let you know we got dinner. Pizza! He wants you to join us please." Jamie said running into the living room.

Haley looked at her son with a smile and said I will be right in. with that Jaime ran back into the kitchen.

Haley wasn't hungry she was still too upset and she still wasn't ready to face Nathan. She was tired so she decided to put Lydia down and go to bed herself. Once she got Lydia down she went to her room locking the door behind herself.

It had been twenty minutes and Haley still wasn't in the kitchen for dinner. He and Jaime had finished. He was cleaning up there mess and put the leftovers away. He finally walked up the steps and checked Lydia's room. Lydia was sound asleep in the crib and Haley wasn't in the room. So he moved on to there room where he found the door locked. That broke is heart even more. "I guess I deserve that Hales. I'm sorry. I love you!" he said to a closed door.

Haley just lay in bed. She had heard him but she wasn't about to open the door. So she turned over and cried herself to sleep.

Nathan walked to Jamie's room and told him it was bedtime. Jamie shut his computer off and climbed into bed. Nathan tucked him in.

"Daddy you and mommy are going to be okay right?" Jamie asked. "I noticed that she didn't come in for dinner and that she locked herself in your room."

Nathan let out a long breath "Yes Jamie. We will. Daddy is just on another time out right now. I crossed a line today. I deserve this."

Jaime nodded his head and said "good night. I love you dad!"

"I love you too Jamie. Sweet dreams buddy."

After he said good night to Jamie he made his way into the spare bedroom and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and hissed when he hit his sore cheek. Looking in the mirror he noticed a small bruise forming probably from where her ring had hit his skin. He dried his face careful not to hit the spot again. He walked downstairs to turn off some lights and to grab the other baby monitor in case Lydia woke during the night. He would tend to her tonight. He then climbed into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Two o'clock in the morning rolled around Nathan still hadn't fallen asleep when Lydia's cry broke through on the baby monitor. Bouncing out of bed a moment later he was walking towards his daughter's bedroom. When he got there he scooped her up in his arms and was rocking her. "Hey baby girl!" he cooed kissing her cheeks and tears away. "What's got you all in a fuss huh? Let's find out!" with that he was checking her diaper and making a face when he found it dirty "alright baby girl lets get you changed."

After he finished changing her he found her wide wake. "Hmm someone's not tired." he exclaimed as she looked up at him with bright eyes and a gummy smile to match. "Lets get you a bottle and watch some TV." With that he picked her up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. he made Lydia a bottle with her still in his arms before he walked into the living room he grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge.

Once in the living room he sat down on the couch and situated Lydia so he could feed her. He then turned on the TV and flipped through the channels he smiled when he found that ESPN was showing a classic game. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. Lydia soon finished the bottle Nathan burped her and he then tried putting her in the bouncy seat but she just cried she seemed determined on being held. Nathan giggled when she stopped crying right when he picked her up from the bouncy seat.

"You're just like your mama fussy and stubborn until you get your way." He said to her as he tickled her stomach lightly. She cooed as if she agreed and made him chuckle. He rocked her in his arms and rubbed her back as he got settled into the couch himself. Lydia soon after drifted back off to sleep in her daddy's arms. Nathan nodded off into a deep sleep on the couch with Lydia safely wrapped in his arms.

The next morning Haley woke 4:30 having to be at the café to open. Her and Brooke decided to reopen Karen's Café a few months ago and things where going great. Haley walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and cringed. Her eyes where still red and puffy from having cried last night she had a lot of time to think last night and she decided that she had overreacted a smidge… okay who was she kidding a whole lot. She never really did give Nathan a chance to explain. Once he was able to actually get her to listen she was told to ask Quinn and Brooke what really happen so that is what she was planning on doing today.

She looked at the time and decided that she had time for a quick shower. So she turned on the shower and walked back out into her room to set out clothes that she would wear today. She then went to shower, showering quickly so she wouldn't be late. Once she was finished getting ready she came down stairs and was met with the most precious site she had seen in a while. Nathan lying with his back on the couch his arms wrapped around Lydia and both sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the site as she walked up to pick up Lydia. As she got closer she noticed Nathans face. He had a small bruise on the cheek where she slapped him. This made her feel worse then she already did. As she picked up Lydia she kissed Nathans bruised cheek and told him she was taking Lydia for the day. She giggled when he mumbled an okay an I love you and I will see ya later. She then walked to the front door taking the diaper bag she had packed the night before and left for the café.

Once at the café she put Lydia in the crib she had put there and started with opening duties. She put on a pot of coffee and started prepping everything else. The café had been pretty steady this morning. She was glad she had her helpers this morning. It was now 10 o clock in the morning and it had died down. The busy time is between 7 and 930. Now that she finally had a few moments she took out her cell and dialed the first number she wanted to call since Nathan's statement last night.

After a few rings the person picked up. "Hello." said the voice on the other end.

"Quinny, it's me Haley. Do you think you can come by the café today around 3 when Brooke comes in? I need to have a talk with both of you."

"Sure girly! I was going to stop by the café today anyway. So I will see you at 3 and Hales is everything alright?" Quinn asked

Haley pondered this for a moment. "Yes… or at least I think it will be I will talk with you more about it at 3."

"Oh alright see ya later girly."

"Bye" Haley finished as she hung up the phone. She then looked to the clock it was only five after ten she was in for a long day.

3 o'clock had to get here and get here fast. She needed answers and apparently Quinn and Brooke had those answers.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so i had sometime to write while waiting at the hospital...lol. The Next Chapter won't be posted until mid next week. Thank you readers and as always review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so things have been super crazy for me. I have been working non stop and taking care of my Post op mother. she is doing better now a few days ago not so much. this chapter took a lot of time to write time i had trouble finding. i decided this morning that i was going to finish it before i went to bed. i did work last night and have not been to bed yet so sorry in advance for any spelling errors. In this chapter you will notice i took a scene out of season 8 it was a moment between nathan and haley that i loved and wanted in this story. i think it fits quite well and went along with the story. i hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always please comment and give me some ideas what would you guys like to see haley and nathan do on there date? what do you think nathan should plan for a date? let me know. as for now i am going to bed. it is now 3pm where i live and i have to work tonight at 11pm... so please enjoy everyone! Peace and Love.**

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan woke up around 9:30. He started to panic at first when he didn't have Lydia but he remembered Haley taking Lydia. It was time to get up so he went to move to get up. He winced as a pain shot through his lower back. "Ouch, Damn it!" Nathan exclaimed. He waited a moment then got up his back was stiff there was no questioning that. He stretched and yawned and grumbled something about his back and silently cursing himself for that stupid fight that had left him with a bad back and then started walking toward the kitchen. He started to make a fresh pot of coffee and getting stuff out for breakfast. He decided he would make pancakes for Jamie. It was easy to make and it was something they both liked. He also felt bad that Jamie felt that everything was his fault which it wasn't and he wanted to make sure Jaime knew that.

About an hour later he had breakfast ready and Jamie still wasn't up so he decided to wake him. He walked up the stairs towards Jamie's room taking his time because his back was bothering him from having slept on the couch. Once he made it he poked his head inside. Jamie was still out cold. Nathan wasn't surprised Jamie liked to sleep in just as Nathan did as a kid. Smiling Nathan knocked on the side of the door casing "hey buddy! Are you going to waste the whole day in bed? I made us some breakfast." Jaime rolled over with a smile on his face and sleep still in his eyes "I was awake I smelled the pancakes but I was just too comfy to get up just yet." He finished with a yawn. Nathan chuckled and smiled at his son. "Well come on sleepy head while its still warm." "Okay dad I will be right down." Jamie said as he was starting to get up.

Nathan went back down stairs and jumped when he came around the corner to find Clay and Quinn already digging into the pancakes. "Geez you two sure know how to jump start a guy." Nathan said with a chuckle. Clay laughed "morning Nate! We just wanted to stop by for a visit."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her clueless boyfriend. "Actually I was coming to talk to you about Haley." She stated looking at Nathan. She frowned at him when she seen his face then stood up and walked towards him. "Nathan what happen to your face?" she asked him getting a closer look. Nathan laughed "I was on the wrong side of one of Haley James Scott's slaps that's what happen." Quinn gasped "Haley hit you but, why?"

Nathan ran his hand through his messy hair "Because she found out the truth about Ian and also of the altercation on the bridge." Quinn's eyes widened "ugh well that explains the call I got this morning then." Nathans eyes shot up "call? She called you?" Nathan asked. "Yes she did this morning at 10am. That's why we came over we wanted to know if everything was okay. But, looking at your face I can see that it isn't. she actually asked me to come to the café at 3 when Brooke gets in she wants to talk to us."

Nathan sighed "yeah she was pretty upset I tried to explain things but she got really upset and wouldn't let me talk much. Then I started to say something about the bridge and she got angry and slapped me. I know she didn't mean it. I was an ass last night and I said a lot of mean things. But, I also told her that she should talk to you and Brooke because you knew everything and you two are the reasons I kept it from her in the first place." Nathan finished pointing a finger at her "and he" Nathan said pointing a finger at Clay has kept me so busy that I haven't had time to tell her. Quinn put her hands up "I know Nate and I am so sorry. Brooke and I will talk to her." "Hey!" Clay said in protest "I didn't hear a complaint when I handed you a signing bonus check for getting Troy Jameson signed." He finished while shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth. To which Nathan just rolled his eyes.

Just then Jamie came walking into the kitchen. "Aunt Quinn! Awesome! Did you come to eat breakfast with us?" "I sure did buddy" Quinn finished with a smile as she walked over to hug Jamie. "In fact I was thinking how would you and Lydia like to spend the night with me and Clay tonight?" Jamie smiled "That would be awesome! Except that I am grounded." Jaime finished with a pout. "Don't worry buddy. I will talk with your mom and we will spring you for a night." Quinn said with a reassuring smile. "Now let's eat some Pancakes before fatty Uncle Clay eats them all!" she finished with a giggle as Jamie and Nathan laughed along with her. "Hey! I can't help it if Nate makes good pancakes." Clay finished as he grumbled something else that sounded like "mean people" under his breath earning laughs from everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>It was now 3 o'clock Quinn and Brooke had gotten to the café at the same time. They walked in to find that Haley was up on the roof. As they walked up the stairs to the roof Quinn quickly filled Brooke in on what went down between Nathan and Haley last night. "Well that explains why Nathan was such a crab ass on the phone last night. To be honest I kinda wanted to reach through the phone and slap him myself." Said Brooke as Quinn giggled. "You should see his face. He has a small bruise where her ring hit his face."<p>

"So what's the plan?" Brooke asked. Quinn stopped and turned to Brooke "operation Naley is already started. Nathan is planning a date for him and Haley tonight since its there date night. Clay and I will be taking Jamie and Lydia for the night to give them some alone time and in case Haley decides to go all UFC on Nate again the kids aren't there. All we have to do is tell Haley the truth, about what happen and why we told him to wait." "Okay sounds simple enough." Brooke said as she started walking up the stairs again. "Believe me this isn't my first Operation Naley gig I have been in on them for years." Quinn giggled as they made it to the top of the steps.

Haley was waiting for Brooke and Quinn; she had just finished eating a sandwich she had made herself for lunch. Having only had a banana this morning she was starving since she skipped dinner last night. She got up to throw out her plate in the trash can she had put up here. Her employees used it as a break area when it was nice. She looked behind it to make sure her secret stash was still there and she smiled as she seen it. It would come in handy soon.

She then started to walk back over to the table and looked towards the door as she heard it being opened. It open and Quinn and Brooke both stepped out onto the roof. Haley smiled as she seen her sister and Brooke. They both looked scared, she found this amusing.

"Hey Quinny; hey Brookie!" Haley stated smiling at her best friend and sister.

"Hey" they both said at the same time. Taking seats on the other side of the picnic table facing Haley.

"So first things first." Haley started "Brooke how did your appointment go?"

Brooke beamed a huge smile that showed off her dimples "it was amazing. Julian and I can't believe well here…" Brooke said reaching for her purse. She pulled out her sonogram picture and handed it to Haley the smile still planted on her face.

Haley looked at the picture and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her friend that had been told couldn't carry a child had… "Brooke is this, what I think it is?" Haley stated shocked with a huge smile forming on her face for her best friend.

Brooke shook her head up and down "Julian and I are having twins!" she shouted.

Quinn and Haley joined in the happy squeals and they got up and hug's where exchanged. "Brooke I am so happy for you, congratulations." said Haley as she was hugging Brooke.

"Okay Haley Bob what is going on with you and Nathan?" Quinn asked. Yet she already knew she just wanted to hear it from Haley so her and Brooke could fill her in on everything she didn't know. "Yeah Hale's what was up with all the Naley tension? I could sense it even over the phone." Brooke said.

Haley told them everything. She told them about the conversation she overheard between Chuck and Jamie and then the fight her and Nathan had and she admitted to slapping Nathan and that she avoided him the rest of the night because of how horrible she felt.

Haley took a few deep breathes and finished with "Nathan also told me to ask you guys what happen. So what really happened between Ian and the guys and why did Nathan have to wait so long to tell me ladies?" she said locking eyes with both. Neither one to her looked shocked or confused so she took it as a good sign and just waited for them to answer.

"Well what do you want us to start with; the Professor?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head no before she answered. "That isn't what I am mad about. I knew about him, I am mad about the fact that everything concerning Ian was kept from me. The bridge, all of us here could have lost the men that we love because they decided to corner him. That is what I want to know about."

Brooke didn't say anything else; it was Quinn who broke the silence. "Okay, Haley Bob this is what happen;"

_FLASHBACK_

_Julian, Clay, and Nathan had just returned to Clay's beach house. Clay wanted to change clothes and he was going to lend Julian something since both where wet from having just finished confronting Ian about all of his lying. _

_Nathan was the only one that was smart enough to stay dry but he was happy he at least got to punch that lying jackass in the face. The guys all walked into the kitchen where Quinn was standing. She had to do a double take because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Clay, and Julian, where both in wet clothes and she had just come in from a run so she knew it wasn't raining out so she turned to them._

"_What is going on? What is with the huge smiles and why are you and Julian wet Clay?" Quinn finished as she planted herself in front of Clay crossing her arms and raising her eye brows. Nathan chuckled because she was acting just as Haley would. He had been thinking of Haley all day and couldn't wait to tell her what happen with Ian and about today on the bridge._

"_Um I kind of tackled Ian Kellerman off of the Gable Bridge for being an inconsiderate ass Julian jumped in and wanted him to know what drowning felt like and Nathan got in a punch its no big deal." Clay finished with a shrug. _

"_What?" Quinn exploded in anger. "I can't believe what I am hearing. Why would you do that?" The guys proceeded to tell Quinn everything once finished Quinn was still angry but more at Ian for almost having killed her new friend and her beloved nephew Jamie._

"_Alright guys I understand I may have done the same thing I guess but Nathan are you going to tell Haley?"_

"_Yes, I am going to tell her." Nathan said with a duh look on his face. "It was our son that was in the accident with her best friend I think she deserves to know." Clay smiled at Nathan as Quinn just looked at him as if he was the dumbest guy in the room at the moment._

"_You cannot be serious after all the stress and crap my sister has been through this year you are going to put more stress on her by telling her this. Nathan she almost killed herself after mom died, freaked out after finding me and Clay shot by that psycho bitch Katie, and extremely upset with what happen with Brooke and Jamie on the bridge. Not to mention the fact of how she felt when she found out that Professor Kellerman did it. So why add more stress when she is about to have the baby? She needs to focus on her and the baby right now. Please don't stress her out with this." Quinn finished with pleading eyes._

"_I'm sorry Quinn." Nathan said shaking his head. "But I will not keep this from Haley. She deserves to know." Clay being caught in the middle quietly left the room taking Julian with him so they could change into some dry clothes. Quinn then spoke "Clay you're not off the hook you and I will talk later about your dive off of the bridge." Clay sighed but didn't say anything. After what they had been through he deserved it but, Ian was just brushing everything off and it pushed Clay over the edge. Julian Chuckled this catching Quinn's attention she narrows her eyes at him. "And Julian I am telling Brooke." With that Julian stopped laughing cursed and then pouted as he finished following Clay out of the room._

_Quinn then turned back to Nathan. "Nathan I am not saying not to tell her I am just asking you to wait. Wait until after the baby is born. Don't put her through any more stress." Nathan thought for a moment and then spoke "I am sorry Quinn but we promised each other we wouldn't keep anything from each other no matter what. I have to tell her now." When Quinn was about to protest Nathans Phone started to ring. "Hello. What? Really! Okay. Yes, I am on my way. Pick up Jamie sure no problem." With that Nathan hung up his phone and started to pat his pockets for his keys. He finally looked up at Quinn "Haley went into labor I have to go." _

"_Nathan we will get Jamie, you just go and don't tell her yet. Let her focus on the delivery." Quinn finished_

_Nathan mumbled but never gave a firm answer to Quinn. He was going to tell Haley; Quinn was crazy if she thought he was going to wait._

_Clay walked back into the room and noticed Nathan was gone. "Uh babe you didn't actually kill Nate and hide his body did you?" Clay asked with a sarcastic smirk._

_Quinn matched his smile and started clapping "No silly my sister went into labor. I promised that we would get Jamie from Chucks and go to the hospital." _

"_Are you serious?" Clay asked getting more excited. "Julian just left Brooke called him I guess there baby is coming today too." Quinn smiled at her boyfriend he was just too cute when he was excited but he still wasn't off the hook for his stunt. "Babe, I love you. But you are still in trouble. However my sister and brother in law need us so that talk will have to wait." Clay pouted "Okay, let's go get Jamie and get going to the hospital." Quinn agreed and quickly got going to get Jamie._

_Nathan had finally arrived he picked up Jamie on the way because he had forgotten about Quinn's offer and if he was honest he was freaking out a bit. He was excited and nervous all at the same time he was about to become a father again for the second time in his life. He and Jamie had to wait in the waiting room for Clay and Quinn to arrive. Nathan wanted him to stay with his Aunt until he spoke with Haley about everything._

"_Are you excited to meet your new sister Jamie?" Nathan asked looking at his son with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah I am excited. I can't wait to be a big brother and teach her how to play basketball and baseball." Nathan just chuckled._

_Quinn and Clay came in with Brooke and Julian behind them. They met in the parking lot and Quinn filled Brooke in on everything that had taken place with Clay and Julian helping her with what she didn't know. Together Quinn and Brooke where going to stop Nathan from telling Haley right away. They wanted her to focus on delivering the baby and relaxing and not stressing out about that it was done and over with and there wasn't a reason as to why it couldn't wait. _

_As they made it to the waiting room Nathan was turning to go to Haley when Brooke stopped him. "Hey Nate, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked with a hopeful smile and a smug Quinn standing behind him. "Sure" Nathan said following Brooke and Quinn. _

_Once around the corner Brooke turned to Nathan. "So are you crazy or do you want Haley to have another mental break down?" Brooke finished crossing her arms over her chest. Nathan looked at her confused. "Okay, Brooke what are you talking about?" he asked crossing his arms getting defensive. "Nate, wait to tell Haley about Ian and the bridge. She thinks Kellerman did it right now. Let her think that until after she has Lydia. She is under enough stress right now as it is getting ready to deliver don't add to it just wait." Brooke finished giving him a duh look._

_Nathan shook his head in protest. "No! Haley and I promised each other we would tell each other everything. I am not going to keep this from her she deserves to know." Brooke was getting angry. "Nathan Scott I swear I will beat your ass if you tell her. She needs to focus on herself and the baby. Everything else right now can wait. I am not saying not to tell her I am simply asking you to wait. Is that too much to ask?" Brooke finished in a pleading tone._

_Nathan conceded "Fine I will wait. Now can I go see my wife so she knows that I am here?" Nathan asked. "Sure that's all Quinn and I wanted." As Nathan started to walk away he simply turned and said "If this comes back to bite me in the ass as everything has always done you two will help me get out of it understand. I do not like lying to my wife nothing ever good comes of it." Nathan finished. Brooke and Quinn just smiled at him. "If it comes to that we promise Nate that we will help you out." Quinn said before she started laughing along with Brooke at the scared look on Nathan's face._

_Nathan was now walking to see Haley, he lied to Brooke and Quinn just to get them to let him go. He wanted to see Haley and how she was doing. As he was walking he finally made it through the doors and was trying to think of how to tell Haley about Ian and the bridge. He stopped at a sanitize station to wash his hands before going to Haley's room. Once finished he turned the corner to go to where the nurse told him her room was. However he was shocked to find her walking outside. _

_She had a worried look on her face and she looked to be stressing. As he got closer he started talking to her._

"_How are you doing baby? He asked her."_

"_I am a little panicked can you tell me a story." Haley said breathing hard and pacing the small hallway_

_Nathan still thinking about Ian and the bridge he stammered "Story got it Um story I. I. I. what kind of story?" Nathan asked as he started to panic himself._

"_A story any story." Haley huffed out in between breaths_

"_I. I. I. got nothing" Nathan stammered still thinking about the other situation_

"_In the history of the world any story that has ever been told." Haley huffed again breathing a little harder as she tried to work through the pain of a contraction_

"_Okay I am sorry all I can think of is the three little pigs. I don't know why the three little pigs I have no idea." Nathan said quickly lying as to why he couldn't think of a story._

"_A memory then something to distract me" Haley pleaded_

_Okay, okay how about this did I ever tell you about the high school clown?_

"_Don't say Clown!" Haley screamed with a freaked out and pained look on her face. She still hated clowns he knew this._

_Nathan quickly recovered "Sorry, uh sorry the high school jerk who fell for the beautiful sarcastic girl who hated clowns?"_

"_I like that story tell me that story." Haley said with a small smile_

"_Okay she was tutoring him but they both knew it was something more so one day when he had screwed up yet again he went over to her house to apologize and try to get her to forgive him again they shared there first kiss and they soon fell in love. They had a son..." Nathan said_

"_And soon a daughter" Haley finished for him with a smile as there eyes and foreheads locked together _

"_And they all live happily ever after I promise!" Nathan said as he made the decision in his mind that Brooke and Quinn where right. This was what mattered in this moment and that the rest could wait._

_Once he got back to the waiting room he told Quinn that he was going to tell her but didn't tell her. He told her she and Brooke had been right and that it wasn't the right time and filled her in on what had happen before she went to see her sister. Quinn thanked him and gave him a hug as she went to see her sister. _

_End Flashback_

"That is what happened. So please don't be upset with Nathan." Quinn and Brooke finally finished with hopeful smiles.

Haley was silent for a moment as she took everything in. she got up and started walking towards her stash as Quinn and Brooke slowly followed waiting for a bigger reaction.

"I guess I can't be angry with Nathan." Haley stated as she bent down to pick something up from a bin hidden behind the trash bin that held her secret stash.

Quinn and Brooke released sighs of relief as they felt Haley had taken it well and turned to give one another grateful looks.

"But, that doesn't mean I am not going to get you two back for making him keep it from me." She said as she launched the water balloon she had just picked up from her secret stash bin towards her sister and Brooke. It hit Quinn and exploded sending water all over both Brooke and Quinn finally dripping down onto Brooke Jimmy Coos.

"Okay, that's it" Brooke said walking forward toward the water balloon bin knowing now where it was. "You can be mad at me Hales but please do not take it out on my Jimmy Coos." Brooke finished as she kicked off her heels then picking up a water balloon and launching it back at Haley. All of them laughing as it hit her soaking her. Soon an all out water balloon battle started, the three of them having fun laughing and getting wet in the mid summer sun.

An hour later they sat around the picnic table again talking random girl talk, excited over Brooke's news, when finally Quinn remembered something. "Oh Hales since it is your date night with Nathan tonight. Clay and I will be taking Lydia and Jamie for the night so you know you and Nate can work things out." Quinn finished with a wink and Brooke smiled and nodded along.

"A Date?" Haley stated slightly shocked. "Okay, I think that's a good idea. Give me and the hubby time to talk and maybe other things." Haley finished with a small smile as the other girls laughed at how coy Haley was being.

They talked for a little while longer. Promising that they would defiantly have to make time to celebrate Brooke's new.

"Well ladies I should be going I have to pick up my nephew and take my niece for the night." Quinn stated with a happy smile at the fact that she would get to spend it with them and Clay tonight. "Oh and Haley Bob be sure and make nice with Nate, he was really beating himself up this morning." Quinn finished as she winked at her sister said goodbyes to both and left.

Haley stayed at the café with Brooke for a little while longer. They both worked giving other workers there breaks and talking when they weren't busy with customers. Finally Brooke turned to Haley and said "Tutor wife I think it is time you go home and get ready for your hot date tonight. Be sure and wear something extra sexy since it's just you and the hubs tonight" Brooke finished with a wink.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow." Haley said walking with her purse in hand to the door. "Oh and Brooke thank you!" with that Haley left the café too Brooke for the night to go home and spend it with the man that she not only trusted but loved even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Nathan spent the day planning cleaning the house and planning a date for him and Haley. His back was bothering him since he had slept on the couch but that didn't matter he just wanted things back to the way they where. He wanted him and Haley to go back to bliss. They had been so happy since the addition of Lydia. The café was doing well and he was doing well with Clay and the agency. This weekend was suppose to be a relaxing weekend home with his family not him needing Quinn and Brooke to fix what he shouldn't of kept from Haley in the first place.

Nathan was working on the laundry but forgot to grab Jamie's on his way down. Cursing to himself he rounded the corner out of the laundry room and shouted up the stairs.

"Jamie, can you please bring your laundry down so I can wash it?"

"Yeah I will bring it right down." Jamie shouted back

Nathan chuckled as he heard Jamie begin to run around his room and gather his clothes. He had a hamper but his clothes always ended up on the floor and not inside the hamper. This was funny because he was the same way and sometimes still was depending on how tired he was. Haley hated it, she rarely left anything on the floor.

Nathan turned and walked back to the laundry room to continue sorting.

Jamie finished getting his clothes together and ran down the stairs with them in his hands not noticing the sock that fell out of his hamper on the way down and landed on a stair.

"Here dad I also grabbed the towels out of the bathroom." He said with a smile towards his father.

"Ahh see I knew I forgot something else." Nathan said with a smile. "Okay, Jamie so I don't make you look like a marshmallow peep again, look through those whites and make sure nothing of color is in it." He then finished with a serious look on his face.

Jamie simply nodded "Okay, I am on it. I don't want Chuck and the guys making fun of me again."

Nathan chuckled "Yeah same here you're Aunt Quinn, Clay, and Brooke still makes fun of me for it." Nathan smiled as he remembered

Nathans phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and answered. "Hello. Oh hi Quinn. You did? Okay I will have him get ready. Yes I have it all planed out and I am cleaning the house and doing laundry." Nathan finished saying into the phone with a smile on his face.

Quinn is silent on the other end of the phone "Nate, I love you like a brother but please don't turn my nephews white clothing pink again. You however act like a girl so the pink fits you but Jamie still has to deal with his young friends and well kids are mean." Quinn stated in a matter of fact voice as she started to laugh.

Nathan laughed into the phone "Don't worry I have Jamie double checking to make sure I didn't leave any colors in with the whites. I will also have Jamie ready to go when you get here." With that Nathan and Quinn exchanged a few more words and then hung up.

Nathan looked at his son who was smiling having heard his Aunts jab at his dad. "I will go get ready. All I seen are whites I think we are safe dad good job." Jamie finished with a small laugh. "Haha" Nathan mocked "Quinn is on her way to pick you up. I need you to go upstairs and pack an overnight bag for yourself."

"Sweet! thanks Aunt Quinn for the jail break. I am gonna go pack dad. I Love You!" Jamie finished as he raced out of the room and up the stairs to pack just missing the sock he dropped and still hadn't seen.

Nathan started a load of laundry and went to the kitchen to clean it. Once finished with the kitchen he cleaned every room in the house before running the vacuum, dusting, and then cleaning the floors. He wanted the house spotless for Haley when she got home.

Jamie was finally down stairs and waiting in the kitchen with his dad for his Aunt to arrive.

"Dad have you talked to mom today?" Jamie asked with a hopeful smile

"No but she did kiss my cheek this morning before taking Lydia." Nathan told his son with a smile.

"I just hope you and mom work it out. I can't help but feel guilty still. I mean if I had just kept it to myself and not told Chuck mom wouldn't know and she wouldn't be upset with you." Jamie finished looking at everything but his dad.

Nathan felt his heart breaking for his son. It wasn't Jamie's fault and Nathan hated the fact that he felt that way. Walking over to his son he knelt down so that he was eye level with Jaime "James I love you and this is not your fault. I should have told your mom and I didn't this is my fault not yours okay." Nathan said looking his son right in the eye. "I want you to go with your Aunt Quinn tonight and I want you to have fun."

Jamie smiled at his father "Okay dad" he then leaned in and gave his father a big hug. "I love you buddy!" Nathan said as he returned the hug Jamie was giving him. "I love you too dad."

Quinn had just walked with into the house with Lydia on her hip to find Nathan and Jamie both in the kitchen hugging. "Aww sorry to interrupt the male bonding but I am here to pick up my nephew and some of my nieces things." Quinn said with a giggle.

Nathan looked at Quinn and smiled. "Hey Quinn, take good care of them tonight. I am going to be taking good care of Hales you know get things worked out."

Quinn smiled at her brother in law. "No problem. We are going to rent some movies, pick up some pizza, and have a good time." Quinn finished turning to her nephew who had a huge smile on his face. "Go get your stuff buddy. I will be up to get some of Lydia's and then we are out of here." She finished with a smile. "Okay I already packed I just have to go get it." Jamie finished as he raced of to gather his things.

"Nate here can you hold Lydia while I run up and get some of her things?"

"Sure!" Nathan said as he scooped his daughter out of Quinn's arms. Quinn then quickly left the room.

"Hey baby girl!" Nathan cooed lifting Lydia up into the air to hear her giggle. Nathan smiled as he brought her into his embrace. Nathan just stood in the kitchen cooing and making faces at Lydia waiting for Jamie and Quinn to return to the kitchen.

After a few minutes both had returned to say goodbyes to Nathan and then left to go for the night.

Nathan stood in the kitchen for a little while longer. He then decided to take a shower to start getting ready for tonight.

Haley sat behind the wheel of the car at a red light. She was nervous, she felt ridiculous for being so but she couldn't help it. She still felt incredibly guilty for smacking Nathan and overreacting like she did. Now that she knew everything she felt even worse she decided as she started to drive again as the light turned green that she was going to make it up to Nathan tonight.

After what felt like forever she finally turned onto there street and started toward the driveway. She stopped the car at the end of the driveway to get out and collect the mail to find it had already been picked up. She made a face and started for the car again. Nathan rarely got the mail but then again he was hardly ever home.

She finally got her car to the garage and shut it off. She waited a moment before getting out. She decided to go in through the front door. She walked up to the front door making note that the yard was cut. She got to the front door and unlocked it quickly and stepped inside. Everything inside shined like she had cleaned all day instead of having been at the café and the smell it smelled of sweet fresh wild flowers as she walked farther into the house sure enough as far as she could see there was fresh batches of them in every room. Her heart melted but she was still wondering where he was. He wasn't in the kitchen and she couldn't hear him at all.

She decided that he must be upstairs getting ready for tonight. She started for the steps but stopped when she heard Nathan starting to descend them.

Nathan checked the time as he was walking down the stairs not paying attention. He took a little longer in the shower then normal but it helped his back. He was still sore and all the work her had done today wasn't helping. Haley was due home so he quickened his pace heading down the stairs he still wasn't paying attention and slipped on a sock that was still laying on the stairs.

"What the…" Nathan yelled as he felt his feet come out from under him. His rear end smacked the first stair the back of his head hitting another and just every stair on the rest of the way down.

Haley screamed as she seen her husband tumble ass first down the steps "Nathan!" she ran towards the bottom as he came to a stop not two feet in front of her with his eyes closed and not moving. She wasn't sure if he hadn't hit his head or not so she just stood there shocked looking at her husband.

Nathan laid there for a moment. He knew he was hurt he felt it. His ass and back where hurting just as much but if not worse then before but it was nothing compared to the sharp throbbing pain he felt in his head. He slowly opened his eyes as he remembered hearing Haley scream his name as he fell. She enough she was there with a concerned look on her face her big brown eyes pooling with unshed tears and her lower lip trembling.

"I'm okay Hales." Nathan said as he shook his head to try to clear some of the cob webs he felt still within his head and soon found that to be a bad idea for all it did was make the pain worse. He then reached under himself as he felt something under him. It was a sock. He groaned as he was about to try to get up. He wanted to get up as quick as possible.

Haley was snapped out of her thoughts as she seen her clearly injured and slightly out of it husband try to get up. "What are you doing?" she screamed as she took the few steps she needed and then pushed him back down. "Don't move you could hurt yourself more."

Nathan hissed as he was pushed back down. "Hales I'm fine. I just want to get up." Nathan exclaimed as he tried to get back up. This time with little protest from Haley but she did grab onto him and walk with him as he walked to the kitchen. Nathan felt Haley clutching to him. He started to laugh as he reached the kitchen. That was a bad idea because pain wrenched though his body he then hissed as he sat in a stool.

Haley then let go of his side and started looking him over. She knew he hit the back of his head so she moved to look. She put her hand on his head and felt him flinch. Sure enough there was a large bump on his head. "Nathan, we have to go to the hospital." Haley stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" Nathan exclaimed turning to look at her. "Haley I'm fine!" Nathan stated crossing his arms over his chest "we are not going to the hospital. You are going to get ready and I am taking you out tonight." He finished giving her his stubborn I am not budging on this look. "Plus I'm fine."

"So you keep saying." Haley returned crossing her arm over her chest. She was really worried she knew what that fall could have done. He was brushing it off as if it was nothing. "Nathan I don't want to fight but I think you should get looked over that wasn't a little fall and that isn't a little bump on your head either." Nathan exhaled loudly looking at his wife whose eyes held nothing but worry. He didn't want to fight with her either so he decided it would be best to go with what she wanted to do. "okay Hale's, we can go to the hospital first but we are going on that date tonight. It's been way too long since I have taken my sexy wife out" Nathan finished with a signature smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes as she smiled at her husband. "Okay, I will go get ready we will go to the hospital and out afterward depending on what the doctor says." Haley finished as she started to walk away and then turned back around to walk back up to her husband. "Oh and about yesterday…" she started as she caressed his cheek "I'm sorry I overreacted and said some things I didn't mean I also didn't mean to slap you." Once she finished she kissed him on the cheek before moving to his mouth the kiss started off slow and gained heat fast. She was now kissing him deeply. When she pulled back his eyes where still closed she smiled as his eyes fluttered open and he returned with his signature smirk.

"Keep kissing me like that Haley James and we won't even be leaving the house. As for last night I was out of line and I am sorry too." Nathan finished looking into his wife's eyes with nothing but pure love and pride at the fact that they where going to be okay. "Now go get ready so we can get this hospital nonsense out of your system." Nathan finished with a wink.

"Alright I'm going." Haley said as she started walking to the stairs to get ready. However the name he had called her just registered in her brain. She did an about face "oh and babe! It's Haley James Scott. It has been that way since I was 17 and it will be until the day I die." She finished with a prideful smile of her own as she turned and went to get ready.

An hour later Nathan and Haley where on there way to the hospital Nathan wasn't feeling all that well his head was pounding and his back wasn't feeling much better. They came up to the parking lot and Haley parked the car. She had refused to let Nathan drive because she was worried about him. He wasn't looking very good and she knew he was still trying to play it cool. They both got out of the car and Haley was at his side in an instant. They checked in and took a seat to wait. Haley was rubbing Nathan's back trying to sooth him as he sat with his head in his hands. He was starting to feel dizzy so he excused himself and went to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face and wiped it off. It helped a little. He turned and lifted his shirt only to find bruising on his lower back just over his scar he knew his ass was bruised he could feel that when he tried to sit down.

Once he fixed his clothes he went back out to the waiting room where Haley sat waiting and watching the mens room door for him to come out. He noticed relief flash across her face when he came out he threw her a reassuring smile as he took a seat. He took her hand in his and intertwined there fingers. He finally broke the silence "Some date huh?" he asked looking her in the eye. She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. "Babe I just want you to be okay. You're not looking that good right now." Nathan didn't say anything he knew there was no use she could read him like a book.

A nurse walked into the waiting room "Nathan Scott." She announced as she stepped into the waiting room. Nathan stood up with Haley standing with him in an instant. The nurse nodded already knowing it was his. He may not be in the NBA anymore but he was still a local celebrity. "Come with me please." The nurse led him and Haley to a bed in the corner she pulled the curtain and did everything she needed to while asking him questions. Once she knew everything she told him the doctor would be in shortly. Sure enough the doctor walked in. he greeted them "Hello I am Doctor Smith I hear you took a nasty fall down the steps. Lets get you checked out."

With that the doctor started his examination. He looked at the bump on Nathan's head and then looked over everything else. Next he took a flash light and tested Nathans eyes he wanted to see how they would react. A slow reaction could indicate head trauma. The doctor did notice some hesitation in the right eye but decided to order more testing and play it cool for now "Okay Mr. Scott I am going to order a CAT scan of your head and X-rays of the lower back. A nurse will be in shortly to take you.

Already knowing the drill Nathan emptied his pockets handing his wallet, keys, and cell phone to Haley. He sat back down on the table and looked at Haley. She was the picture of worry you could see it all over her face. Her lip was in between her teeth being chewed on and she was looking at everything in the room trying to hold back tears.

"Hale's what's wrong?" Nathan asked coming to kneel in front of her. Haley looked at her husband his eyes held worry which made her feel guilty he was the one that was hurt and here he was comforting her again. "It's just this could have been so bad Nate you could have become paralyzed again or worse you could have died." She wanted to say more but she started to cry the thought of losing Nathan forever was just too much.

"Hale's I'm not going anywhere..." He said just as a nurse walked in. "Mr. Scott I am here to take you for x-rays and CAT Scan now please follow me. "Okay maybe I am going somewhere." Nathan said with a smirk towards his wife. Haley rolled her eyes as she laughed. Only he would make a lame joke like that but that is one of the reasons why she loved him. He was always able to say something to get her mind off things. She watched as he kissed her forehead and left the room to follow the nurse.

It had now been a good hour and a half Nathan was back with Haley waiting for the doctor and the results. He looked at the clock it was now 9:30 he called the restaurant he had made reservations at and cancelled them he felt horrible he really wanted to take Haley out tonight. He looked over and seen the look on Haley's face he knew that look he reached over and took her hand in his.

Haley's mind was a million miles away her mind was racing she didn't understand what was going on and why things where taking so long. Worst case scenarios started running through her mind. But, before she could really start to freak out she felt Nathan reach over and grab her hand and intertwine there fingers. He then pulled her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. All she could think in that moment was how amazing he was.

Nathan and Haley talked a little about things he had missed while he had been gone. She told Nathan she would have to show him a video of Lydia when they got home. Lydia had discovered her feet and had been fascinated by them. She also took video of Jamie's baseball games he was doing awesome. She also talked about the café. Nathan mostly just listened his head was hurting really bad and it was getting harder to concentrate. The nurse did bring ice in. after a while they melted into a peaceful silence.

After another hour Dr. Smith finally entered the room. "Mr. Scott, I am afraid I have some bad news…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay sorry it has been so long. My mom had her surgery and had some trouble so i spent most of my time taking care of her and when i wasn't i was working which i work nights. so being up all day and night with her caught up to me and i had an accident at work i crushed my hand and broke it however my being tired had nothing to do with it the machine malfunctioned and yeah... so this chapter was written via hunt and peck with my left hand i am right handed. it is slowly getting better i have to see a hand doctor. he is going to see if i need surgery or not. i hope you enjoy with chapter. please leave me comments to come back too. the next chapter with be posted as soon as i am done. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

_After another hour Dr. Smith finally entered the room. "Mr. Scott, I am afraid I have some bad news…" _

The doctor then hesitated. "Mr. Scott you have a concussion but we also found a small mass in the frontal lobe of your brain we can't do anything but a blood test right now because we have to wait for your concussion to somewhat heal and we are worried about the X-rays we took of your back as well. I seen a significant amount of swelling I am worried that it could put more stress on your spine and cause you to lose the use of your legs. You are going to need to take time off work and just relax as much as possible. Haley I will need you to keep him awake tonight he cannot go to sleep. I can't give you anything that will make you drowsy so stop by a pharmacy and get some extra strength Tylenol. If you feel nauseous, or you get any double vision come back to the emergency room immediately, I am going to get a nurse we are going to take some blood to run some more tests." The doctor finished speaking then and started to write in Nathans chart while walking out of the room.

Haley was holding back tears the doctor had spoken her worst fear. Nathan was still walking for now and that is all that mattered. The mass was what had her worried and if she was honest freaking out. She still held his hand firmly in hers and she squeezed it lightly. She looked over to find his cobalt eyes looking right at her with worry not for himself but for her shining back.

Nathan felt guilty Haley was on the verge of tears and it was all his fault. The stupid argument already felt like it was a lifetime ago. He reached over with his free hand and cupped her cheek. His other hand was firmly in her other hand and she was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. He could see the concern shining in her eyes which didn't surprise him she was always like this. With his hand still on her cheek he caressed it as he pulled her forward he captured her lips in a kiss. She wasn't kissing back at first so he started the kiss off slow after a few moments she started to kiss back. He felt her other hand come up between them and grab onto his shoulder and pull him closer it wasn't even a moment later he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip. Just as he opened his mouth he felt her tongue enter his mouth in search for his. It was clear to him that she was scared he could feel it in her touch and the kiss they where sharing. She was kissing him like it could be the last time.

Once they broke the kiss in need of air Nathan and Haley's eyes locked. "I Love You Nathan." Haley said as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I Love you too!" Nathan stated as he then rested his forehead against hers.

The nurse walked in with the supplies to draw the blood she needed. She cleared her throat she felt bad for interrupting the moment but she needed to get the blood drawn. Nathan moved away from Haley and back up onto the gurney. He rolled up his dress shirt to above his elbow. He then looked at Haley not wanting to see what was next to come. He smiled when he looked up to find Haley already looking at him. There gazes locked as the nurse did what she needed to do. He made a face when the nurse stuck the needle in which caused Haley to giggle. As soon as the nurse had started she was finished. Nathan had been grateful he was never fond of needles.

"The Doctor will be right in. Once he sees you, you will be free to go. The doctor only needs to sign the release papers." With that said the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Nathan looked at Haley. "Hale's what do you want to do?" Haley hesitated honestly she was emotionally spent from the last few days and wanted nothing more then to cuddle up with Nathan to watch a movie and eat some pizza or something. "Can we just go home?" Haley asked finally meeting his gaze. Nathan smiled "of course we can." Nathan stated as he laughed a little having just had a horrible thought.

Haley being curious as to why her husband was laughing asked "what is so funny?" Nathan finally stopped laughing enough to answer. "Well Hale's it looks like I have a bruised ass to go along with my bruised cheek and ego. I can't believe I fell down the stairs by slipping on a sock. This is just great." Nathan finished with a sarcastic smirk. At the mention of his bruised cheek which was hardly noticeable now she got up from the chair and walked over to her husband wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in.

Haley's scent invaded Nathan it was still the same sweet sent from high school. He loved how just a hug from his wife could calm him. Hell he was a mess he had a concussion and bruised ass and cheek and an unidentified mass in his brain. It was official this weekend couldn't get any worse. However Nathan had a gut feeling that the worst was yet to come.

The doctor walked in a few minutes later with signed release papers for Nathan. "Okay Nate you can go but be sure to make an appointment with me at a later date so we can do some more testing and get a better scan of the mass. As for the blood test that should be in, in a few days" The doctor finished with a smile. "Oh and do you have any questions."

Haley looked at Nathan who just shook his head no. "Okay then in about a week make an appointment and we will check out that mass in the mean time take it easy like I said no work just rest. You are free to go at anytime just check out at the front desk." With that the doctor walked out of the room.

Nathan and Haley walked out in silence to the front desk. Nathan checked himself out and then both headed to the car. Nathan got into the passenger side without saying a word. Once in the car he sat in silence as Haley got in and started to drive. Nathan had a lot on his mind but the truth was he didn't feel all that bad and still wanted to take Haley out tonight but it was already 10:30.

"Hale's will you stop at Blockbuster and your favorite pizza place please." Nathan asked looking at Haley for the first time since leaving the hospital. "Sure, but we are going straight home after." Haley finished with a small smile which earned a grunt from Nathan. Nathan knew not to push Haley she was in worry mode. There was no getting her away from that. A few minutes later they pulled up to the Blockbuster they got out together. Haley was at Nathans side in an instant once outside of the vehicle. She was worried about him. He looked better then before but she still knew better. Once inside they started looking at movies holding hands. Haley stayed clung to Nathans side.

"I have an idea Hale's" Nathan said with a smile

"Careful Nate I thought I smelled smoke." Haley said with a giggle. It had been a while since she had been like this with him.

"Haha" Nathan said with a roll of his eyes. "Since I have to stay up all night long how about you pick out a few movies and I will pick a few movies too. We can still do the date night it will just be done at home." Nathan finished with a satisfied smirk as he seen Haley's face light up at the idea. "Okay!" Haley agreed as she started looking for some movies.

A few minutes later Nathan walked up to Haley with three movies in hand. "Okay I picked my movies. What about you Hale's?" Haley smiled and looked at her husband "Yep all set." She quickly tucked the movies under her arm and walked with Nathan to the front checkout counter. "Why are we renting movies when we have Netflix?" Haley asked out of curiosity. "Well my love you see Jamie has reworked our cue so that all of his movies come in first and plus if I have to stay awake I really don't want to have to wait for it to download." Nathan finished with a smile.

Haley smiled back Nathan was being so sweet and she knew he was in pain she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him aggressively on the lips. When she pulled back she laughed at the confused look on Nathan's face.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"For just being you, you are just being so sweet Nathan and I know you are freaking out about what the doctor said because lets face it I am." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her in. They waited in line and checked out and then left to go get some pizza. They quickly got the pizza thanks to Nathan calling it in ahead of time while searching for movies. They where now on the way home and having a light conversation; both seeming to want to avoid his current questionable health status.

Once home both went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. Haley was worried about Nathan he seemed fine but she could tell he was in pain and wanting nothing more then to go to sleep. She removed her makeup after putting on her pajamas in the bathroom with the door open. Nathan had just changed into a pair of basketball shorts and had appeared to have decided to go shirtless leaving Haley with one hell of a view.

Nathan left the room as soon as he was finished changing the shirt he wanted was in the laundry room. He walked down the stair careful to not fall again and looking to make sure nothing was on the stairs that would make Haley fall. Once satisfied he walked to the small office they had he opened the file cabinet drawer where he kept his personal files and pulled out a folder and placed under the keyboard of the computer and then left the room to get a shirt from the laundry room. He walked through the kitchen and seen that Haley was already making him and herself a plate.

He smiled at her as he walked by and winked at her; he caught her checking him out when he looked up. He continued walking into the laundry room where he grabbed his shirt and made his way back out into the kitchen. Haley was just finishing making herself some tea. When she looked up she had a small smile that quickly turned into a pout as he pulled his shirt on. Haley was dressed in short shorts and a small tank top.

"What?" Nathan asked with a small chuckle

"I was enjoying the view of my sexy husband half naked." Haley admitted as she started to blush and laugh then asked "What would you like to drink with your pizza hubby?"

Nathan smiled "Water is fine. In fact I got it go and get a movie ready and I will be right in."

"Okay" Haley said as she grabbed her tea and plate of pizza and made her way to the living room to get a movie ready. Nathan walked in a moment later with his water and pizza and plopped down on his side of the couch. Haley had just started to put a movie in and Nathan could tell by the smile on her face that it was one of hers.

"What are we watching?" he asked with a hopeful smile as she looked at him.

She smiled back as she walked back over "you will see soon enough." She said as she took a seat beside her husband and started cueing the movie using the remote. As they waited for it to start they both started eating the pizza.

A few minutes later the movie started to play and Kristen Stewarts voice broke into the room from the television he needed no other hints he knew what this was. "Hale's, Twilight again?" Nathan exclaimed in a defeated huff. She did this every time a new movie of the Saga was about to come to theaters.

Haley burst into laughter at the look on her husbands face. "so-sorry" she tried in fits of giggles. "Breaking Dawn part 1 is coming to theaters soon and I have to be ready." Haley stated in a matter of fact tone. "I also got New Moon and Eclipse so you might want to settle in for a long night of vampire and werewolf fun."

"Yippy! Oh well at least some of the fight scenes are cool." Nathan said as he took a bite of his pizza.

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed as she started to eat her own pizza and watch the movie.

A few hours later they where well into Eclipse but neither where watching. They where walking down memory lane. Completely tangled up in each other on the couch Nathan was on his stomach with Haley on his lower legs somehow during the night she had started massaging his lower back his shirt had been removed at some point he couldn't remember when. The more relaxed he became which was a bad idea because he was getting sleepy which was something he wasn't aloud to do. So he and Haley had started sharing memories from years past.

"You know back when we started dating Lucas used to try and make me waste as much time as possible so I couldn't see you before my shifts started at the café." Haley finished laughing out loud at the shocked look on her husbands face.

"You know I always thought that happen because I had done something to piss you off at the time. I kind of understand now why you would be all over me after your shift and when practice was over makes sense now." Nathan finished as he started to chuckle.

Haley started to blush as she lowered herself onto her sexy husband running her hands up his toned back and arms and then wrapping them around his neck so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "No! I attacked you because you where always sexier after practice and I was never mad at you when that would happen. When I would avoid you completely is when I was mad because one look into those gorgeous cobalt blues and it would have been over for me." Haley finished planting another kiss on her husband's cheek. She then had to cover a yawn with her hand.

"Geez Hale's I didn't think I was that much of a bore. I would understand if we where watching those awful movies but we aren't we are talking" Nathan stated with a little pout. The comment earned him a playful poke in the side "Haha very funny hubby. I am tired I did have to open the café this morning remember." Nathan jumped at the poke to the side as he answered "Yes I remember. I also woke up and freaked out a little cause I remembered having Lydia in my arms when I woke she was gone. Then I remembered you saying you had to open."

"Okay it's your turn to share something." Haley said as she started massaging her husbands back with a concerned look on her face. Now that a few hours had passed you could clearly see the bruising starting to show on his lower back from the fall. This worried her because it was way worse then when he had played slam ball.

"Okay, junior year in high school it was like the first or second week and I seen you. You where walking I am not sure where you where headed but you went to step off a curb and I don't know what happen but you actually managed to end up face down with your but in the air and books flew everywhere." Nathan finished as he started to laugh and stopping short while laughing because it made his head hurt.

Haley had stopped massaging Nathan and was embarrassed she couldn't believe that he had seen that. "You seen that?" she stammered out

"Yes, if I hadn't such an ass back then I would have come over and helped you. All I can say is sorry because I hadn't met my tutor yet that would change me and my life for the better." Nathan answered slowly flipping around so he could face his wife. He was met with a red faced Haley. Thinking he had said something to upset her he started to try to sit up and failed because Haley was pushing him back down.

"Ouch!" he winced in pain as he failed. "You know something Hale's I can't believe you actually got embarrassed after all it was me that took the graceful trip down the stairs today and not you." Nathan finished as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Haley's ear. "After all I am the one with a bruised cheek and ass to match not to mention my ego." He stated in a small pout.

Haley sat there staring down into the eyes of the man she loved at the mention of the bruise on his cheek which she caused she started to tear up. "Nathan I am so sorry I over reacted. I never should have hit you." Haley finished as a slow small tear ran down her cheek. She then laid herself down so that her face was hidden in his chest as she continued to cry. She felt silly for crying but she couldn't help it her hormones and emotions where still out of whack from having Lydia.

Knowing better then to say anything Nathan just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out all while whispering that it was alright and sweet nothings into her ear. After what felt like for ever to him Haley seemed to be calming herself down he could feel her wet tears on his bare chest which made his heart ache he hated it when she got this way it had happen with Jamie too. The only way it would stop was for her to cry it out.

After a while it seemed as if her breathing had evened out. The DVD had ended and was playing the annoying menu music. He managed to reach over his head and find the remote to just shut the TV off so he wouldn't have to listen to it. He was sure Haley had fallen asleep she hadn't moved and her breathing was even like she was asleep. He was getting uncomfortable and determined not to spend another night on the couch.

He slowly started to get up and off the couch trying super hard not to wake Haley in the process. Once up he picked her up he wasn't about to let her spend the night on the couch either. When she was in his arms he adjusted her so that it was more comfortable to carry her. When he was walking up the steps with her in his arms she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face in the nook in his neck.

Once he made it to the bedroom he quickly pull back the covers as he went to put Haley in bed and let go she started to wake up and wouldn't let go of him.

"Please stay with me." She asked in a small voice.

"I'm not going anywhere Hale's." Nathan finished in a small voice as he climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled into his side and kissed his chest as she snuggled in. Nathan kissed the top of her head and she soon fell back asleep.

An hour had passed and Haley was fast asleep. Nathan slowly moved Haley off of him so that he could get up. Once she was off of him he quickly slipped out of bed down the hall and into the office he turned on the light and closed the door behind himself.

He sat at the desk and slowly pulled the folder he had stuck under the keyboard out opened to take a look. The last time he had this folder out was when his accident happen when he went through the plate glass window. He had decided that with what was going on that he should revise it and have it redone again he was worth more that this sheet of paper said and he was worried that he had an expiration date on his head. He would revise it tonight and take it to Haley in the morning.

Haley was lying in bed she had just woken up in tears from a horrible nightmare. She woke up to find she was alone which didn't help matters it was also a little after four in the morning. The nightmare had been horrible the worse part was it had felt so real. She got up to go in search of Nathan. She knew he must have gotten up to keep himself from falling asleep as he was told not to by the doctor. Haley felt guilty yet again here he was the one needing care and she fell asleep on him while upset.

When she got into the hallway she had seen the light coming from the office. She walked towards it and slowly opened the door as she poked her head inside she was glad to see him. He hadn't noticed her yet so she walked further into the room.

Nathan was so engrossed into what he was doing he hadn't noticed Haley awake and entering the room. He only noticed her as he seen her move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face her and notice right away her tear stained face.

"Hale's, what is it, what's wrong?" Nathan finished in a desperate tone as he got up to wipe the tear tracks off his wife's face and pulling her in for a bone crushing hug as he kissed the top of her head multiple times. Haley didn't say anything at first she just stood there holding onto the man that she loved for dear life.

When she finally pulled away she looked at the desk to see what he was doing and she didn't like what she seen. "Nathan what are you doing?" she said as she stepped out of his embrace and grabbed onto the folder that was laying on the desk. She looked and seen that he was updating his last will in testament. "Why are you doing this Nathan?" she asked as she looked to him.

"Hale's it just time it gets updated. It hasn't been since my accident and I think tonight was a sign that I needed too." He finished looking her in the eye. "I don't want to upset you it is just something that needs to be done in case something is to happen to me." Nathan finished with a shrug of his shoulder. Listening to everything he had said made perfect sense but after the nightmare she had just had it wasn't something she was ready to face yet. She felt something building deep within herself it wasn't anger, she wasn't hurt, it was just need. She needed this man standing in front of her. Without thinking she placed the folder back on the desk and launched herself at her husband.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his face down to hers while smashing her body into his rubbing against him. She attacked his lips in a hungry fashion. Nathan wasn't responding like she wanted so she lightly bit his bottom lip then licked over where she bit. Nathan then started to kiss back in a confusion he really didn't want to hurt her feelings so he was going along with what she was doing at first.

Haley kissed Nathan and then traced his bottom lip with her tongue begging for an entrance. He slowly opened his mouth for her and she wasted no time. She darted her tongue straight into his mouth to meet with his. They both moaned at the contact as Haley slowly started to move her hands from around his neck down his sculpted torso.

Nathan was still confused as to what was going on. Haley came walking in with tear stains on her face and the next thing he knew she was now throwing herself at him. He wanted to ask but so far Haley was leaving no room for talking all Nathan could feel in these kisses and touches where flat out pure wanted need. Finally they both seemed to need air so Haley finally broke the kiss but her mouth never left his body. She started kissing his cheeks, nose, forehead, she then moved down his jaw line kissing and licking the way down and up the other side.

When Haley got up the other side of his jaw line to his ear she nibbled on it then gave it a light tug with her teeth. Nathan still being confused as to what was going on let her take the lead. It didn't dawn on him what she was doing until her hands slipped into his shorts and she started to stroke him through his boxers.

Nathan had been in a Haley haze but her forwardness broke him out of it. "Hale's what are you… what is going on?" he asked after he started to pull away to look at her. Haley however was not having it right now as he started to pull away she flung herself at him again. His hands finally came up and wrapped around her. She started to pull her away a little to her protest he just wanted an answer.

"Hale's?" he said in a questioning tone.

"I… I just need you. Please Nathan I just…" she didn't even finish what she was saying as she sealed her mouth back to her husbands she had decided and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Nathan just started to respond to her advances because at this point he knew she was scared so he had no problem in giving her what she wanted. Hell he was scared too so he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. He was starting to attack her with just as much need.

Haley knew at this point that she had won that she was getting what she wanted but what she wasn't expecting was the suddenness of her husbands own attack. She gasped when he lifted her up but she didn't waste anytime wrapping her legs around his waist. Nathan winced as her heel hit his back but kept going. He moved his hands up the back of her thighs to her lower back moving his hands under her tank top. He let out a small grunt when he realized that she didn't have a bra on.

Haley and Nathan still being locked in a heated make out session finally pulled apart there fused mouths to get much needed air. Haley started rocking her hip into his arousal trying to egg him on. Nathan's mouth never left Haley he kissed the side of her face and down her neck. He kissed and sucked over her pulse point earning a moan of approval from Haley. She felt as if she was on fire at this point and both of them to her still had far to much clothing on. When Nathan's hands grazed the underside of her breasts and his thumbs came into contact with her erect nipples she couldn't take it anymore. The delicious friction on Haley's hips with Nathans arousal was driving him crazy.

He pulled away as he pulled her shirt off, he then began kissing her again. He made quick work of getting down to her breasts kissing and sucking on them. He soon pulled an erect nipple into his mouth earning nothing but moans of approval from Haley. He hands had soon made there way up into his hair guiding them along to where she really wanted him.

After a few more moments she couldn't take it any longer. With one quick tug she fused her mouth back to his. There tongues collided in delicious friction both battling for dominance. Nathans hands started sliding down once they landed on her hips he used them for leverage and grinded his hard arousal into her earning a sudden gasp from Haley. She soon began to hate the clothing that was keeping them apart. She quickly started trying to slide Nathan's shorts and boxers down his strong athletic legs. Once she got them to his knees Nathan walked forward while kicking them off and setting Haley down on the edge of the desk.

He made quick work of removing her shorts and panties. He stepped back for a moment to get a look at his beautiful wife. Two kids later and she still had an amazing body it amazed him to no end. After a moment he took the steps to close the distance between them he quickly started kissing her in a way that should be deemed illegal and probably is in some place.

He then brings his hand to her velvety folds and moans aloud at how ready she is. He begins to trace small circles around her center with his thumb as he slowly inserts two fingers in and out the rocking of Haley's hips against his fingers lets him know that she agrees as she begins to whimper his name in between moans.

Not being able to handle the torture anymore Haley reaches down and grabs hold of his hard length gently stroking him. She licks her lips as a little bit of pre cum comes out and she begins to use that to help her hand glide up and down his thick shaft. She then guides him to her entrance and runs him up and down her wet heat collecting juices she know will make this so much better then it was already is going to be.

Haley had finally released his length and now there gazes where locked brown had finally met blue. It amazed her how he still always asked for permission before entering. When she finally nodded for him to continue he quickly thrust into her both moaning out at the contact.

He started off at a slow and torturous pace but was making sure he was hitting all of the right spots for his wife. He knew he was because she hadn't stopped moaning and she was speaking his name frequently. Haley had grabbed his face at one point and fused there mouths together again as he felt the heat between them begin to rise he quickly picked up his pace. Haley had finally managed to wrap her legs around Nathan for more leverage and was now meeting him thrust for delicious thrust. She quickly felt herself becoming more and more undone with every move.

Nathan slowly worked one of his hands between them he finally made it to where his destination. He started rubbing fast and delicious circles around her center. This quickly became Haley's undoing. She broke the kiss as her climax hit sinking her nails into Nathans muscular back as she started to contract around his delicious length. After a few more hard thrusts and the contractions of Haley's wall around his hard length he soon fell over the edge with her, her name spilling from his lips and he emptied himself deep within her.

Both where trying to catch there breath but still remained connected. Nathan was peppering Haley's face with feather light kisses as she still had yet to open her eyes to meet his gaze. When she finally opened her eyes she pulled him more into her. knowing that he wasn't yet going to get a response as to what that was about he slowly picked her up and began walking both of them back to there bedroom.

Once in the room he slowly lowered her onto the bed. He rested himself above her supporting his weight on his forearms as he looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Haley what was that about?" he asked in a pleading tone as he slowly removed himself from her velvety folds.

Haley eyes started to tear up at the loss of him within her. "I just… I just had a nightmare before coming to look for you. It was awful you had passed away and everything was just a mess. Then I come to the office to find you looking over your will and I don't know I guess I just lost it." She said as she met her husbands concerned cobalt blues.

"Hale's I'm not going anywhere." Nathan stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Nathan what about what the doctor said? It's obviously something big. Aren't you worried because I am?"

"Well yes I am worried I would be lying if I said I wasn't but I am not going to freak out until there is something to freak out about." Nathan finished planting a kiss on her forehead

"Nathan… I just… I can't loose you!" Haley said as a few tears fell out of her eyes.

"I am not going anywhere Haley James Scott. We will find out what is wrong from the doctor as soon as we can. Now until then how about we keep the overactive brain of yours distracted? Would you be up for round two?" Nathan asked rubbing his hard length against her velvety folds again.

Haley quickly nodded in agreement. Nathan made sure to take his time this time and make slow sweet love to the women he has loved since he was seventeen years old. When they had finished Haley had then quickly fallen back asleep into a peaceful slumber as her husband stayed awake and watched her sleep peacefully.

AN: Okay sorry for any spelling and or grammer mistakes. Please read and review and i hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hale's" Nathan said as she walked into the kitchen. He was making them breakfast he felt after last night and they're semi-failed date night it was well needed. "Coffee's ready and in the pot" Nathan finished with a smile as he finally looked at his dumbfounded wife. "What are you doing?" she asked as she shook off her shock and went running to his side. "You should be resting not cooking." She finished as she rested her hand on her hips. "Hale's I am making us breakfast not running a marathon." Nathan finished with a small chuckle. Haley then brought her hand up to his where he was flipping sausage to try and pry the spatula out of his hand. It worked because she now had the spatula in her hand. "You heard the doctor you are to rest now go sit watch sports center or whatever I will call you when breakfast is ready." Haley stated with a satisfied smile as Nathan took a step back. _

"_Haley, I am fine I just wanted to do something nice I feel kind of bad our date night got ruined." Nathan finished with a small shrug. "Nathan I had a wonderful time the movie and pizza was good but the company was perfect. To be honest I felt it was perfect I love you now go do what you are told and relax." She finished giving him a look._

_Nathan sighed in defeat he wasn't about to argue further they where getting along and he knew better then to argue with the look she had on her face. He retreated to the den to sit on the couch with his coffee cup in hand. Twenty five minutes later Haley came walking into the living room balancing two plates on one arm and her coffee cup in the other hand. "Breakfast is served!" she stated as she placed her cup down and handed Nathan his plate of pancakes and sausage._

"_Hale's I could of come and got it myself I am not lazy." Nathan stated in a semi-agitated tone._

"_That wouldn't be taking it easy or relaxing now would it?" Haley stated with a smile on her face. "Besides you might as well get use to it because you aren't lifting a finger around here until you are 100%." She finished with a smile as she set her cup down and took a seat next to him on the couch._

_They both started eating in silence for a while. "so…" Nathan started "what are we going to do today?" he asked with a signature smirk on his face. Haley smiled back she loved that smirk. "You are going to relax and I will be doing things around the house today. I have already called Quinn she is going to bring Jamie and Lydia back later around five tonight so I figured we could all have dinner. I also filled Brooke in on your condition and she is going to take care of the café with Julian's help for the week so I will be around to take care of you." She finished with a smile and then took another bite of her pancake. _

"_so I will be…" Nathan started and Haley finished "Relaxing, watching sports, movies, TV, playing games, or whatever you can do from right here on the couch, the only thing you can get up for is to use the bathroom if you need anything you can call for me and I will get it." "Got it" Nathan said as he finished off his breakfast and put his plate to the side. _

It was now two weeks later Nathan had never felt better he snuck out for a run this morning. This was the longest he had been home in a long time and if he was honest he was enjoying it. Haley had taken a week off from the café so she could be home with him. She absolutely refused to let him do anything but rest and if she caught him doing something she felt he wasn't suppose to be doing she was sure to let him know it.

Even though the doctor had cleared him to resume his normal schedule after last weeks visit Haley refused to let him until he had seen the doctor about the other findings which he was going too he actually had an appointment this afternoon which might explain why he was up so early. He had all the retesting done last week and had an appointment at noon for the results.

He had trouble sleeping he was worried about "the what if's" this doctors appointment held. Haley seemed to still be sound asleep so instead of disturbing her he snuck out for a run and to shoot around a bit at the river court. As he rounded the corner heading back to the house he checked the time it was a little after 7am and he was still hoping Haley would be asleep he didn't want another lecture not today, which was why he went for the run in the first place. He needed it, needed time to clear his mind. As he reached the end of the driveway he stopped running and slowly started stretching he then pulled his ear buds out of his ears and hung them around his neck and walked slowly into the house.

When he had left the house for his run he had turned out all the lights. Walking in he quickly noticed that the kitchen light was on. He then took a deep breath because he knew Haley was awake and waiting for him. As he rounded the corner he noticed her sitting at the kitchen island cup of coffee in her hands and she was just staring off into the distance.

"Morning Hale's." he greeted as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

She finally turned to him as she slowly pushed her coffee cup away and took hold of his hand. "Not well." She said as she grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. "I just couldn't sleep anymore I was tossing and turning and when I woke up and found you gone and sleep was out the window at that point." She finished giving him a small smile. "Where did you go?" she asked already kind of knowing since he was covered in sweat.

"I went for a run and then played a little bit of basketball at the river court this morning. Trying to clear my head you know." He said rubbing his thumb across the back of one of her hands. "I got the go ahead to resume normal activities so I figured a run wouldn't hurt I mean my back checked out yeah its still messed up but I can't quit living just because well you know…" "I guess I just needed to clear my head is all." Nathan said taking his other hand and pushing a stray hair out of Haley's face and rested it on her cheek. She leaned into his touch as she closed her eyes she loved this man in front of her with all of her heart and had since she was 16years old. She couldn't even picture nor did she want to picture a life without him. He was her everything.

"Brooke is going to look after the café today so I can be with you." Haley said as she opened her eyes.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Jamie said as he entered into the kitchen and walked to the fridge he grabbed the orange juice and then walked to the cupboard to grab a glass as he then poured himself a glass and put the juice back in the fridge and turned back to his parents.

"Good Morning Jamie!" both Nathan and Haley said at the same time causing Jamie to burst into laughter. "So dad's doctors appointment is today does that mean I still have to go to school?" Jamie asked with a hopeful smile. Haley and Nathan both started laughing as they looked at one another giving both a knowing look. "Yes you have to go to school." They both then said in unison. "Jamie you have a test today that's the only reason why we are making you go." Haley said as she watched her sons face go from a smile to a full on pout.

"Jamie when you get home I promise your mom and I will be here. You and I can play some play station or something okay. But you going to school and keeping up your grades up is a must okay. I will be alright. I promise." Nathan said as he stood up and walked over to hug his son. Jamie simply wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged back. Things around the house had been better between his parents but the pending news on Nathan had everyone on edge but praying for the best. "Okay but I am hungry and am going to get some cereal." Jamie said stepping out of his fathers embrace and quickly getting things for cereal. Once seated he started eating as Haley went off to get Lydia up for her breakfast. Nathan sat with Jamie as he ate his cereal.

"Are you nervous?" Jamie asked taking a large bite of his cereal.

"Yeah I am a little." Nathan said as he looked at his son. "I am sure I will be okay. Your mom is going with me today so that helps too." He finished getting a bowl to have some cereal himself.

After a few minutes they both started to eat in silence. As soon as Jamie finished he rinsed out his bowl and put it into the dishwasher with his glass. He then walked over to his dad giving him a hug goodbye before he left to go to school.

After Jamie left Nathan finished his breakfast and cleaned up his mess putting the cereal away. He looked to the clock it was a little after eight now. He decided to head upstairs to check on Haley and Lydia before taking a shower. However, just as he was rounding the corner there was a knock at the door.

Grumbling Nathan turned around to answer the door. He opened the door and was pleased to see Clay and Quinn standing on the other side.

"Hey you two good to see you come on in." Nathan said as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Haley is upstairs I will go get her and then I will be taking a shower."

"Okay Nate." Quinn said as she stepped inside with Clay

"Thought I smelled something funny when he opened the door who knew it was him?" Clay stated to Nathan's retreating figure.

"I heard that Evans." Nathan said in a chuckle as he continued his way upstairs.

Walking down the hallway he stopped at Lydia's door. "Hey Hale's, Clay and Quinn are here." He said as he walked into the room.

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. "Okay. I will go down now." She said as she stood up still holding Lydia as she reached down for Lydia's over night bag.

"I am going to take a shower." Nathan said as he walked over and placed a kiss on his daughters head before doing the same to Haley.

"Okay" Haley said as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. She then walked around him and started for the downstairs where her sister and Clay where.

She walked into the kitchen to find Clay with a bottle of water and Quinn with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Haley Bob" Quinn greeted as Haley came into view. "Hey you two are early" Haley said as she put Lydia in her car seat. "thank you so much again for taking Lydia for the day." Haley said as she finished putting Lydia in her car seat.

"No problems Hale's" Clay said. "We just want what you and everyone wants and that's for Nathan to be okay. How is he doing anyway?" Clay asked looking to Haley.

Haley let out a huge breath "He is stressed. He is putting up a good front but I know he is worried. He went for a run this morning. He also made sure I was sound asleep before he left. I think he knows I would have stopped him. I know the doctor said he was fine but he hasn't gotten his second results back yet and I just wish he would be careful." Haley finished while running her fingers through her hair.

"Hale's I know you are worried about Nathan but keeping his ass glued to a couch cushion isn't the answer." Quinn said. "He loves you, you know that."

"Yes I know. I love him too I guess that's why I have been overprotective with him." Haley said "I just want him healthy." Haley finished with a smile.

"We all want that Hale's." Quinn said as she got up with her coffee cup in hand rinsed it out and then placed it in the dishwasher. She then walked over and gave her sister a hug. "We are here for you Hale's. Clay and I are going to take Lydia and go, don't worry we will get Jamie from school this afternoon you and Nathan just take some time with each other." Quinn finished picking up Lydia and asked Clay to quickly get the diaper bag. "Later Hale's" Clay said as he grabbed the diaper bag then gave her a quick hug as he followed Quinn out the door to the car shutting it behind himself.

Haley quickly started upstairs she had a plan this morning that's why she had called Quinn in to pick up Lydia.

Haley came into the master bedroom in record time she smiled as she seen the bathroom door still shut. She quickly entered the bathroom as she shut the door she turned around with a smile on her face in hopes of finding Nathan still in the shower.

When she had turned so was disappointed to find that he was out of the shower and shaving but kept the smile on her face. They locked eyes through the mirror Haley's smile cause Nathan to smile back but the quick pace she had entered the bathroom in didn't escape his mind as he quickly smiled back at his lovely wife.

"Whoa Hale's where's the fire?" he asked after a moment as he began to chuckle

Haley couldn't speak at the moment her sexy husband had her in a trance. He is only in a towel with is loosely tucked around his hips and his happy trail is in plain view.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Nathan either as he turns around and walks up to her. He then slowly leans forward and whispers in her ear. "Hale's close your mouth you're starting to drool." As he is pulling away he gently tugs on her earlobe with his teeth.

After he did that something inside Haley snapped. He didn't have a chance once he started to pull back her hands instantly grabbed his face and forcefully guided his mouth to hers. She then took the little step forward to crush her body to his. At the rate she was attacking his lips it took Nathan a moment he wasn't expecting this but he quickly recovered and was now kissing her back.

As tongues battled for dominance clothes where quickly being tossed, Haley was running her hands up and down Nathans rock hard chest. They soon broke apart from kissing for some much needed air but Haley's mouth never left Nathans body. She kissed down his jaw line, to his chest, to his happy trail all the way back up. When she was finally standing she ripped the towel off of her husband's waist. She licked her lips as she seen he was all ready for her.

Nathan who had managed to get Haley into just her bra and underwear slowly started backing her up to the door of the bathroom. Once she was there he boxed her in with his arms. He dipped his head down and started kissing the side of her neck. He kissed and nibbled his way softly biting over her pulse point and soothing it over with a kiss earning a moan of approval from Haley. He then unhooked her bra a cast it aside. He took his time giving equal attention to both breasts earning moans from Haley.

He then moved his way back up to her neck kissing, and sucking. Biting over her pulse point again and soothing it over with another kiss. He then met her lips in a tender yet hungry kiss. While in another tongue battle for dominance Nathan put his hands on Haley thighs slowly lifting her up. Knowing what was going on when Nathan lifted her up she wrapped her legs around him bracing her back against the closed door for support. Nathan broke the kiss as Haley took hold of him in her hand and started stroking him. Once a little pre cum came out she used that and guided him to her entrance.

Locking eyes Haley slowly lowers herself onto Nathan. They both moan as they join and become one and lose themselves into each other.

An hour later both where dressed and thanks to this morning early happenings running a little late. As Nathan finished putting on his shoes Haley came running into the room finally fully dressed. She was wearing jeans with a nice yellow blouse and as she came into the room she had heels in her hands she stopped and put the heels on. When she looked up she noticed Nathan fully dressed in his jeans t-shirt and his leather jacket and wearing his signature smirk.

Haley blushed and smiled back. This morning had been wonderful but found herself wondering how he had had the upper hand in the matter. She had planned for this to take place but couldn't figure out how he knew. Her original plan would have been her seducing him in the shower not him to her in the bathroom against the door and then again in the shower. She made a mental note to question him about this later.

"Ready Hale's?" Nathan questioned as he stood up and grabbed the keys.

"Yes just let me grab my purse." She said as she went to retrieve it.

Finally in the car on the way Haley was running this morning through her mind. She couldn't figure out how he knew. Nathan who had been paying extra attention noticed how quite Haley was being and decided to question her.

"What's on your mind Hale's? You're thinking over the radio here." Nathan stated as he looked over to her with a smile.

She looked at him and noticed that signature smirk again, the same one that always made her go weak at the knees "how did you know?" This caused Nathan to laugh "know what Hale's?" Nathan questioned. "This morning when… I mean I planned to… just how did you know?" Haley finished giving him a knowing look.

"Look Hale's I overheard you with Quinn last night on the phone. So when you came into the bathroom this morning I already knew your plan but I figured it was my turn to surprise you." Nathan finished with a sly smile.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan and Jamie where in a game playing xbox, Jamie was laughing because he had won that round of Halo Reach. Nathan had Jamie hold before the next game because he was thirsty and was going for water as he was walking away Jamie asked for one too._

_As Nathan rounded the corner to enter the kitchen Haley came in talking rather loud on the phone._

"_Look Quinn, I really need you to take Lydia for me tomorrow morning. Tomorrow is Nathan's doctor's appointment he hasn't said anything but I know he is stressed. I was just hoping to spend sometime with him. I actually was thinking of attacking him tomorrow morning because it has been a while for us."_

"_Awesome thank you! Be here tomorrow morning as soon as you can. Okay see you soon." _

_Haley then put her cell phone back in her pocket. Nathan not wanting Haley to know he had heard everything quickly turned around to go play games with Jamie as Haley started dinner._

_Nathan came back into Jamie's room with no waters. "Dad what about water?" Jamie asked giving his dad a strange look. "Sorry Jamie, I have two in the freezer there wasn't any cold but your mom is home and she is starting on dinner. "oh okay." Jamie said as he handed his dad back his controller and the played until called for dinner._

_End Flashback_

"So you heard everything I said to Quinn yesterday?" Haley asked.

"Yes and I decided that I would take you by surprise Mrs. Scott." Nathan said with a smile as he pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park. "I would say I am sorry Hale's but I'm not this morning was amazing. I love you." Nathan said as he got out of the car.

"I Love you too." Haley said as she soon joined her husband.

Half an hour later they where in an exam room waiting for the doctor both weren't saying anything, Haley looked to Nathan he looked as if he was about to puke if he didn't get the news soon. She got up and went and sat next to him on the exam table. Taking his hand and hers and just holding it. "We are going to be okay Nathan." "I am here for you; everyone is praying and standing behind you. I promise we will face whatever this is together." "Thanks Hale's that means everything to me." Nathan said as he kissed the back of her hand.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in with the results. "Hello Nathan, hello Haley. We called you in here today to give you the results. I am so sorry Mr. Scott but you are completely fine." The doctor said as he smiled.

Nathan and Haley both released the air neither one knew they had been holding. "I'm fine?" Nathan questioned "But the other test…"

"The hospitals equipment that day had a glitch in its system. Ten other people got the same spot on the scan that you did. The tests we ran last week are clear and you are healthy. However since your fall your back is still degenerating which isn't surprising for the injury that you sustained." "Congratulations Mr. Scott you are fine and free to go." The doctor finished as he left the room.

Haley jumped up from the table dragging Nathan with her and pulling him in for a bone crunching hug. "Nate this is wonderful you are fine. Can you believe it? we have to celebrate tonight. I am calling Brooke at the café we will have it ready everyone is coming tonight. Come on lets go." She then started dragging Nathan out the door towards the car.

Nathan was so relieved on the way home. He couldn't keep the smile off his face neither could Haley but he still had something he had to tell her. He had updated his will with everything that had been going on. He was just glad that he didn't have anything to worry about now. His main focus now was going to be just taking care of his family.

He pulled into the café with Haley to already find everyone at the Café. She had been on the phone as soon as they where out of the doctors offices, letting everyone know that he was alright. Tonight was a night for celebration.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Truth is someone bashed me pretty good and I kind of lost interest in writing for a bit but thanks in large part to a few of you sending me messages saying you missed my story and couldn't wait for an update I started working on it again so thank you to them and to those who don't like my story no one said you had to read it. I am also looking for a beta reader so if any of you know of some good ones please let me know. Anyway this story has one chapter left I am going to start working on it right away. I have another story in the works. Right now I am working on a summary for it. It will be posted on my profile soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

Haley and Nathan both got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the café where everyone was already waiting for them. As they walked into the café everyone stood up and started clapping. Nathan smiled as he pulled Haley into his side and kissed her forehead. He released her hand as Clay and Julian came walking up to him and handed him a beer as Haley went towards her sister who had Lydia on her hip.

"Congrats man! This is good news." Clay finished taking a drink of his own beer while Julian nodded along in agreement.

"Absolutely Nate. So you and Haley are okay and everything?" Julian asked

"Yes we are great actually. I mean she is still a little angry about the bridge stuff but we are okay." Nathan said taking a drink of his beer. Looking around Nathan noticed Jamie there with a huge smile on his face as he talked and played with Madison. He also noticed Haley with Lydia and decided to walk over and hold his baby girl.

"Excuse me guys I am gonna go say hello to my baby girl." Nathan said as he stepped away and started walking towards his wife and daughter. He stopped beside Haley and looked at both of them with a smile as Haley was already looking and smiling back at him. "Lydia say hi to daddy!" Haley said as she handed Lydia over to Nathan so she could prepare a bottle.

Nathan took hold of Lydia and held her gently and kissed the top of her head as he started to talk to her. a huge toothless grin spreading across her face as a giggle escaped because Nathan had started to tickle her. After a few minutes Haley returned with a bottle Nathan waited for her to sit before handing her Lydia. As soon as Lydia was burped and changed she drifted off to sleep in Haley's arms. Haley then put her in her crib she had at the café for when she was working.

Brooke made her way over to Nathan and Haley. Customers had finally slowed down giving Brooke time to mingle with them. She walked right up to Nathan and slugged him in the arm.

"Ouch Brooke hello to you too and what the hell was that for?" Nathan said rubbing the spot Brooke had just punched. "That is for having us all worried sick about you." Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I am happy that you will be okay" she said as a smile broke across her face. "So is Naley back on track and happy?" Brooke asked with a hopeful smile. "Yes Brooke we have been for a while and I couldn't be happier that my husband is healthy." Haley said as she grabbed hold of Nathans hand with him just nodding along and smiling at his wife.

"I am so happy for you two." Brooke sang out as she pulled both of them in for a hug.

Quinn then came up to them "Naley's back to 100% and happy I would say all is right in the world." She said as she followed Brookes lead and hugged both Nathan and Haley. "Congrats Nate I bet it's a breath of relief that you are healthy." Quinn said with a knowing wink. "That I am Quinn but really thank you for everything all of you. I don't know how I would have gotten through these last couple weeks without everyone especially Haley." Nathan finished sending a wink her way.

It was now much later Nathan and Haley had been home for about an hour. Lydia was in bed and Jamie was off playing video games in his room. Nathan and Haley where cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hale's I have something to tell you." Nathan said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Okay." Haley said slightly confused.

"Last week I went and seen my lawyer. With everything that was going on I figured it was a good idea to update my will." He said looking her in the eyes.

Haley took a deep breath she knew this was coming she just didn't want to talk about it. He was fine she didn't feel a need for this conversation but understood why he was telling her this now.

"Okay but Nathan why are you telling me this?" Haley asked getting a little upset and sitting up away from Nathan.

"Hale's I don't want you to get upset we just promised we would tell each other everything and that's all I was doing." He finished slightly starting to panic that he had upset her. What he didn't know is Haley was messing with him for this morning she already knew about the will because he had already told her but with the stress he must have forgotten so now it was her turn to get him back for his counter sneak attack from this morning.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Hale's" Nathan greeted coming into the kitchen._

"_Hey where did you go?" Haley asked after receiving a quick kiss from her husband._

"_I just went to see my lawyer Hale's." Nathan said with the shrug of his shoulders. _

"_What? What for?" Haley asked _

"_Well I just think it's a good idea you know. With everything that's happen I just felt it was a good idea I mean we have Lydia now and the last time the will was updated was when I was tossed through a window so I just think it's a smart move." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in for a hug._

"_I understand. Thank you for telling me. I love you so much" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest._

_Nathan bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her head. Thanking god that she took it well._

_End flashback_

Haley got up from the couch and started walking away as her dumbfounded husband looked on. She had a smile on her face which she couldn't see. Not wanting her mad at him, he quickly got up and started after her. "Hale's I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me." He stated as he went to reach for her.

Haley quickly spun around with a smile on her face. "I'm not mad. I just had to get you back for this morning." She said as she quickly threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Besides you already told me the day you had it updated silly." She finished as he started laughing along.

"Hale's that was just mean." Nathan stated still laughing along with her.

"I know but I had to get you back for this morning." She said still smiling.

"Nice but how about we go finish that movie?" he said tugging her along with him back to the couch. "Okay" Haley said as she let her husband lead the way. They quickly settled back into the movie.

"You know I am so happy right now. I am happy and healthy and so is my family." Nathan stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Me too Mr. Scott just next time make sure this Mama knows everything because if Mama ain't happy ain't nobody happy got it." She stated as she started giggling.

Nathan just laughed along with her. "If there is anything I have learned it's that." With that they both settle in eventually drifting off to sleep in each others arms while watching a movie.

**The End**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who followed this story. I did enjoy writing it. Please feel free to review. My next story summary is posted on my profile so please check it out and i am going to start working on it soon now that this one is finally finished. Have a good rest of the week everyone. Peace and Love!**


End file.
